Project 20: Twenty Ways To Get Revenge on Hilary
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: What happens when a bossy brunette gets on your nerves one too many times? Project 20 that's what! Tyson's been planning this for a while... Revenge is so sweet. This funny ride is sure to end badly... or will it? TyHil emplied RayMariah MaxMar KaiJulia
1. The List

Rose: A comedy huh??

Rina: Yeppers, my weird lil brain is HYPER!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Rose hides in corner Eep!

Rina: Tyson/Hilary pairing... please enjoy!! again, no spellcheck, but didn't my best, review if kind enough!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson stomped into his bedroom room after yet ANOTHER fight with a certain bossy brunette and slammed the door behind him

That was it, his patiences was GONE! He couldn't deal with her anymore... It was time for revenge...

Flopping down on his bed, Tyson pulled a tiny box out from under it. Lifting off the lid, he reached inside an tugged out a folded up piece of paper from the bottom of the pile inside. Unfolding it, he smiled evilly. "Who ever said revenge was sweet didn't know the half of it.'

On the paper was the following.

Project 20: Twenty Ways To Get Renvenge on Hilary

One to be done every day, for twenty days straight:

1) Follow her around and poke her all day, call it 'revenge' for always waking you up early.

2) Pretend to scream your head off and tell her Halloween is still seven months away, don't be so eager to get into her costume.

3) Purch on the edge of her bed at 3:30 in the morning in your birthday suit and sing "The Lama Song" loudly... very loudly

4) Dress up as a banana and follow her around all day

5) Take her to a fancy restaurant then, stand on the table with a bowl of pasta on your head and scream "IIIII'M NOT WEARINGS PANTS TO-DAAAY!!"

6) Stare at her for a really, REALLY long time without blinking and when she asked 'What?' for the 50th time finally say 'I'm wearing new boxers wanna see?"

7) Mop the kitchen floor with muffin mix

8) Attach a string of pickles to the back of her skirt, and see how long it takes for her to notice it

9) Follow her around with a camera, clicking pics at random moments.

10) Place an angry Chihuahua in her purse where she keeps her money

11) Wear a whistle around your neck. Blow it directly in her ears if she says the words "it" or "Something"

12) Lick her ankles during the night.

13) Wait till you're in a busy crowd then yell loudly "NO HILARY! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY VIRGINITY!!"

14)Put a pile of Popsicle sticks in the middle of the floor, and stare at them while she's trying to study.

15) Walk in circles around her holding a random peanut and shout 'HIL PUT THE PEANUT IN THE PEANUT HOLE LAST NIGHT!'

16) Point at her and yell "FIG NEWTON!!" then run FAST. Do this every few minutes...

17) Put one of her bras on a stick and parade it around the yard yelling, "HIL'S GOT BIG ONES."

18) Walk up to her with a bottle of bleach, smile, and say, "Guess what HIl? I just washed all your clothes, Boy, are they white!"

19) Undress, wrap yourself in Christmas lights and shout "LOOK HIL!! I'M A LIGHTBULB!"

20) Glue kenny's blade inside her nose while she's sleeping

Thankfully, she was staying in the do-jo with the rest of the bladebreakerz while her parents were away on buisness in Austria. For once, Tyson was looking forward to her stay. It would definately be _intertaining..._ to say the least.

He re-read the list and made a mental note to thank Hiro for the copy of "Revenge for Dummies" he's sent him for his birthday last year. Over time, he'd skimmed through it and plotted his revenge on Hilary.

At first, it had only been for his amusement and to burn off some steam so he didn't strangle the ruby eyed girl. But lately, it had been growing more promising and now...

Well... he just couldn't wait until tomorrow morning then...

Project 20 would be in full swing.

Payback was a bitch, as Hilary Keiko Tatibana was about to find out...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shot 'n sweet... but it's going to get good. I hope!!! LOL!!! I have some great ideas for this

reviews are always enjoyed!!

mucha LUB

Dong-Chun-Mei

This is for my Daddygirl81, I miss her stories something terrible... T.T


	2. Project 1: Hil chases back

Rose: HEH HEH HEH HEH!! Finally!! My evilness gets to have some fun!!

Rina: O.O... I'm now officially scared...

Rose: (-.-;) How can you be scared?? I'm YOUR MUSE... I'M PART OF YOU!!

Rina: That's what scares me the most... shudder

Rose: Whatever... just let me get to work

Rina: O.O wow... for once I didn't have to get after you. IT'S A MIRACLE!!

Rose:... XI... no comment...

Disclaimer... i don't own beyblade, sorry!!! again, no spellcheck, but I'm working on that...

honest opinons are welcome, and review if kind enough

enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1) Follow her around and poke her all day, call it 'revenge' for always waking you up early_...

Hilary carefully stacked a mug on top of the huge, unstable pile of dishes she'd just washed. Carefully, she let go of it, hoping the pile wouldn't topple. Thankfully, it didn't. Continuing on with her duty, the brunette found herself wondering how the boys' training session was going.

'Tyson better be training hard, considering I let him off without doing his share of the work this s'mornig.' She retorted, remembering how she had to chase him around with a broom just to get him to make his bed. 'It _was_ his day to help after all.'

'Oh well...' She shrugged, glancing out the kitchen window. 'I'll just make him do them all tomorrow...'

Outside the kitchen door, Tyson stood quietly, waiting for her to let her guard down. His _Project 20_ list was clutched tightly in his hand... _Well... _He thought, feeling rather giddy. _It's now over never..._

Smirking evilly to himself and humming the _'Mission Impossible' _theme song, he crept daringly up behind her.

Hilary was just about to place a spoon on top of the now swaying pile of dishes when a certain, not too smart blader tapped her on the shoulder.

The sudden contact made the younger girl jump and then...

_CRASH_

_CLANK_

_BASH_

_CRACK_

_BOOM_

**'TYSON!!!!!!'**

His face truned ghostly white as Hilary stumbled from the clutter of broken dishes, which were now on the floor. 'Oh-n-no!!!' He eeped and turned to run... FAST!

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GRANGER!' She yelled. Grabbing the nearby mob, she chased the terrified boy all around the do-jo.

Tyson darted into the practice hall where his grandfather was practicing kendo. Fearing for his life, the teenaged boy ducked behind the older man, trying to use him as a shield. 'Hil...' He cried, as she tried to wack him with the mop handle. 'I'm... sorry!!'

'SORRY MY ASS!' She screamed, swinging the broom again. Grandpa Granger was too stunned to talk as his grandson tumbled to the right to avoid another swing and then back onto his feet.

'But... I AM!!' He cried desperately.

'YEAH RIGHT!!' She shrieked plowing after him again.

The duo ran around and around the poor, shocked old many before finally out the door. Grandpa flopped down on the floor dizzily. 'What'n the world did ma main man do t'the little lady THIS time?'

Meanwhile, Ray and Max were busy running Drigger and Draciel through Kenny's latest obstacle course when the duo came charging through. 'GET BACK HERE TYSON!!!!!' Hilary screamed, swigging the mop at him like a madwoman.

'NO WAYY!!!!' He hollard back, diving on the ground to avoid her shot. Scrambling to his feet, Tyson barely escaped a direct blow to the head. Stumbled down the walk way, the sixteen year old ran out into the road with her hot on his heels.

Max stared after them for a moment before turning back to the remainder of the bladebreakerz. 'Ah... should we help him??'

Kai shook his head as Ray called Byakko's blade back to him. 'No.'

'But she'll-' He started.

'He probably deserved it.' Ray answered.

'Go get'em Granny!!' Daichi yelled after them as he hopped up and down. Kenny simply sighed.

A few hours had passed since the 'Dishes Disaster' and Hilary was TRYING to watch her favourite TV show _'General Hospital'... _ While Kenny sat in the chair opposite her, typing away on his computer... If only Tyson would stop poking her with that damn twig...

At first she'd just ignored it, but now... AGH! This starting to get ridiculous!!! She wanted to see what happened!! Not...

_Poke..._

Idiots always find the stupidiest ways to amuse themselves...

_Poke..._

Trying to keep from killing the raven-haired boy, Hilary clutched her hair tightly in her hands and gritted her teeth.

_Poke..._

'Tyson...' She hissed dangerously. Kenny looked up from his work, interested in the sitation now...

_Poke..._ Chief found himself wondering how long her patience would last.

'Stop please...'

_Poke..._ The nice approach first... Chief observed.

'Tyson...'

_Poke... _Not working... Kenny winced, this certainly wouldn't turn out too well...

'If you value you life-'

_Poke..._ Threats now... She was definately getting pissed off...

'Do you want to-'

_Poke... _Did Tyson want to get himself killed or something?

'Quit it!!!'

_Poke... _Tyson was clearly enjoying this, but for how long?

'I said-'

_Poke..._ Kenny shook his head and thanked God Tyson has enough sense to at least sit on the other end of the sofa...

'SCREW OFF MOR-'

_Poke..._ Did she just pop a blood vessle?

'AAHHHH!!!! STOP NOW!!!'

Tyson stilled. Smirking triumphantily, Hilary turned back to her show just as Sam MaCall was about to snatch the bad guy's mask off...

_Poke..._

'TYSON!!!!!' Hilary shrieked at the top of her lungs and turned on him.

The troublemakers simply gave her one of his infamous goofy grins an shickered. 'Heh heh heh.'

Glaring at him furiously, the brunette snatched the twig from his hand. 'Hey.' he whined, trying to grab it back. 'That's mine.'

'Yours huh?' She repeated darkly, and snapped the twig in half.

Tyson froze. 'Oh-no...'

'RUN JACKASS!'

The older boy didn't need to be told twice. Scrambling to his feet, he darted from the room, almost knocking over Ray as he did. The neko-jin stared after them for a moment before bring his cell phone back to his ear. He was more interested in finishing his conversation with Mariah, than watching those two go at it again...

'YOU'RE DEAD!!' She yelled after him.

Daichi who was on his way back to the livingroom after going to get some snacks stopped wide-eyed as the two ran by yet again. He turned to Ray. 'Again??'

'Yep.' The neko-jin sighed and closed his cell.

'How many-'

'Twenty-sixth time this week I think.' He figured.

'But it's only Monday...' The red-head protested.

'I know...' Ray sighed, relieving him of his ketchup chips. 'You'll get use to it...'

'How long're the gonna keep it up?' The youngest boy wailed...

'Until they kill each other or one of then admits their deep love for the other...' Ray answered boredly. 'Which ever comes first.'

It was now bedtime and a weary Hilary now flopped down onto her bed, ready for a good night's sleep. Tyson had tortued her all day. So now, she just wanted to close her eyes and forget about him as she drifted off into dreamland...

Silence filled the room as each bladebreaker drifted off to sleep... Finally relaxed, Hilary was half asleep when...

_Poke..._

'NNNOOOOOO!!!!'

Five boys bolted up in bed as Tyson scrambled over their beds trying to avoid her wrath... yet again...

'ALL FUCKING DAY!!!' She screamed. Kai snorted and rolled back over.

'YOU'VE BEEN AT ME ALL FUCKING DAY!!!!'

Ray rolled his eyes and yanked the blankets up over his head.

'HIL-' Tyson strarted. Max covered his head with his pillow.

'DON'T YOU HIL ME BASTARD!!' She shouted, wacking him hard with her pillow. Kenny gathered up his bedding and headed out into livingroom so he could actually get some sleep tonight. 'I'M TIRED, CRANKY, AND FUCKING SICK OF ALL YOU BULLSHIT!!'

She cornered him about five minutes later. By this time, Daichi had ran to get popcorn and sat watching them like a little kid at a monstertruck rally. 'WAAHHH!!!' Tyson cried, covering his head with his hands as she let him have it again and again and again.

'IF YOU EVER POKE ME AGAIN!!-'

'I WON'T I WON'T!!!'

Ray groaned from under his blankets... this was going to be a long night...

Another twenty minutes ticked slowly by until finally Hilary stopped her assult. Breathless, the young girl stomped over to her bed and gathered up her blankets. Rubbing his throbbing head, Tyson dared to ask where she was going.

Turning around so slowly it was eery, she faced him. 'I'M GOING TO GET SOME SLEEP IN YOUR BED SENSE I CAN'T HERE!!!!'

Tyson stared after her as she trudged out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

'Awp...' Daichi complained with his mouth so full of popcorn Tyson couldn't understand a thing he was saying. 'Ip tip opger apfredby?'

The raven-haired teen stared at him blankly before yanking out his list again and crossing the first revenge stratagy off. 'Well... that didn't really work...' He mutter discouraged, the grinned sheepishly. 'Maybe number two will work better tomorrow. Heh heh... yeah, there's always tomorrow.'


	3. Project 2: AAAHHHH!

Rose: I'm actually having fun with this story

Rina: O.O Wow... was that an actual smile from the sour puss??

Rose: (-.-;) Don't start with me if you want this chapter to turn out good... got it??

Rina: I can always replace you...you know that right??

Rose: Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in

Rina: go on your honeymoon with Kyle, me and Celest have this covered

Again, no spell check, but i do my best. Read and review is desired i don't own beyblade and all that lovely stuff

enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2) Pretend to scream your head off and tell her Halloween is still seven months away, don't be so eager to get into her costume_

Hilary trudged into the living room late the next morning... so late, Tyson was already up.

Said boy stared at her blankly as she entered the room. The two blinked at each other for a moment and then...

**'AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!'**

Screaming at the top of his lungs, the reven-haired boy darted past a shocked Hilary and out the door.

'It's offical...' Daichi commented in a small voice as the older girl flopped down beside him.. 'Tyson's crazy...' He turned and studied the brunette next to him with wide, green eyes before coming to a very twisted and idiotic conclusion. 'YOU BEAT WHAT LITTLE BRAINS HE HAD LEFT OUTTA HIM LAST NIGHT!!'

Still half asleep, she just stared at him. 'Huh?'

'LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID T'HIM!' Daichi cried. Jumping to his feet, he pointed at her over and over again as he spoke. 'BRAIN BEATER!! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANNA BE BRAINLESS!!' Shouting for Tyson to wait up, the youngest boy ran after him.

Hilary blinked once, then grabbed the remote and flicked the channel on to a rerun of yesterday's _General Hospital_. 'Juat another tipical day in the life of a mobster's wife.' Carly Corinthoes was saying.

'Whatever lady...' She muttered just as Tyson walked back into the room with Daichi on his heels. She glaced up at the boys for a brief moment and... 'AAAHHHHH!!!'

'Go blow it out your asses.' She advised, slightly annoyed. Too bad they'd already ran back down the hall screaming at the top of they're lungs.

After fighting with Ray for the bathroom a little while later, the weary girl marched back to Tyson's room wrapped in a towel. 'Why can't Ray just cut his damn hair?' She ranted to herself. 'That's the third time in the last month he used all the shampoo...'

Grabbing the doorknob, she opened the bedroom door and found herself face to face with Tyson who apparently was getting ready for his own shower considering all he had on was a towel around his waist... Tyson's mouth dropping open along with his towel at the sight. Hilary was so shocked, she dropped her towel as well.

The two stared at each other stupidly for a long moment... too bad the moment wasn't that long.

**'AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!'**

Outside, Mr. Granger was busy practicing kendo by his beloved flower pots when the duo from inside suddenly screamed loudly. The noise startled the old man so terribly, he tripped in mid lunge...

_BANG_

CRASH

BONK

CRACK

CRUMBLE

'NOO!!!! MA POOR LITTLE DUDES!!!!

...and landed right on top of those beloved plants.

'DON'T WORRY HOMEDAWGS!! GRANDPA'LL SAVE YAS!!!'

At the training ring in the back yard, Kai was giving Suzaku's new blade a test run. Too bad the hig-pitched shrieks of Hilary and Tyson's outburst messed with the new Dranzer's highly sensitive roatato ring and sent the beyblade shooting out of control...

Right towars Kai...

Luckily, he was smart enough to duck...

The same couldn't be said for Max however.

Five minutes later, a severly embarrassed Hilary sat bandaging a strange, circular welt on the blonde America's forehead.

'You have to be more careful Maxie.' She sighed, closing up their first aid kit. 'Use your eyes more often...'

'Like you did in Tyson's room a few minutes ago?' Daichi smirked.

'Shut up...' She hissed. 'I didn't know he was in there...'

At that exact time, a fully dressed and scarlet face Tyson appeared on the deck.

With faces blood red, the stared at each other for a moment before Tyson shrieked again...

'AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!'

...and ran back into the house...

Ray and Max looked from Hilary, to the spot Tyson has just stood then back to the huffing brunette a few times, waiting for an explanation.

Too bad a sugar-high Daichi was the one who gave it to them. 'I TOLD YOU!! I TOLD YOU ALL!! TYSON'S BRAIN'S GONE!! SHE BEAT IT TO DEATH!! RUUNNNN!!! BEFORE SHE KILLS YOUR BRAIN TOO!!!'

Supper passed without any sign of the crazed Tyson or completely breaindead Daichi.

It wasn't until after dark Kai found the younger of the two missing bladers in the fetal position at the base of a tree in the park. The red head rocked quietly back and forth, whimpering for his mommy.

Hilary retired that night slightly conserned for the still missing bladebreaker... _It's not like him to miss a meal... _She thought as she rolled over in bed, only to end up with her nose a few inches from the very missing boy she'd been thinking about.

'What?' She demanded. He simply gave her one of his stupid, goofy grins, rubbed his nose with his finger, and shouted again. 'AAAAHHHHH!!'

That was it, she never even gave him the chance to run away this time. Grabbing the collar of his pyjama top, she hurled him onto the bed with her. Grabbing her pillow, she let him have it.

This time, however, he was ready for her and yanked the cursed pillow from her grasp. He tossed it on the floor, grabbed her shoulders, and screamed loudly in her ear.

'FUCK OFF TYSON!!!'

'Aww... come oh Hil.' He smirked, actually talking to her for the first time all day. 'You wanna know something?'

Seriously ticked off, the brunette simply huffed. 'What?'

'Halloween is still seven months away.' He blurted out, 'You shouldn't be so eager t'get into your costume.'

'WHAT?!' She shrieked, popping the same blood vessile she had the day before.

Tyson took that as he que to run and did FAST.

It was onyl a matter of seconds before she was tight on his heels sporting his old bat in her hands.

'Okay... not the... best idea... to tell...her that... in the...bedroom...' He panted to himself as she chased him outside, around the do-jo, and then back in.

'RUN FASTER IF YOU WANNA LIVE BASTARD!!!'

Ray sighed as he watched them run by the bathroom door. 'Ieg afaik...' Max asked with this mouth full of tothpaste.

The neko-jin stared at him blankly. 'What?'

'Not again...' Max sighed as he rinced his toothbrush.

'Yep.'

'How many is that now?'

'Fifty-eighth in the last three days.'

'Why don't we just lock 'em in a closet until the confess they're love. They'll never get're done at this rate.'

Ray blinked. 'How much Larry The Cable Guy have you been watching?'

Max smiled widly. 'As much as I can.'

'I see...' He sighed.

'So... why don't we just lock them up?'

'Cause.' Ray grinned as the dup made another lap past the bathroom. 'It's funner to watch them fight.'

After finally losing Hilary, Tyson flopped down on his bed and crossed off revenge number two from his list... 'Isn't there anything on here that won't have her chasing me?'

He skimmed down the list ans sighed heavily... now way in hell... He'd be lucky if all she did after number three was chase him for a while.

'Well, I've already got it planned... so I'm gonna do it anyways.' He decided not to brightly.

'Now... how exactly does that song go again?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.O he'll never learn will he...

but that's what this story is counting on isn't it...

lol Tyson is stupid, but that's why we love him HEH HEH HEH HEH

well review and tell me what you think

thanks for all the support so far!!

This is for **Moonlight Serenity** just because she seems to like the story so much and I LOVE her screen name.

Dong-Chun-Mei


	4. Peoject 3: Llama insanity

Rose: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

Rina: O.O...R-rose? Are you okay?!

Rose: This is going to be AWSOME!!

Rina: Oh-no, SHE HAS THE LLAMA MADNESS!!!

Rose: LLAMA LLAMA LLAMA

Rina: EVERYONE RUN!!!

Rose: LLAMA LLAMA LLAMA LLAMA DUCK!!!

Rina: (-.-;) Duck???

Rose: - Yeppers, Duck.

Rina: T.T...Idiotic pregnant muse...

once more, no spell check and reviews are loved... I don't own beyblade and not llamas or duck were harmed in the making of this chapter...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Purch on the edge of her bed at 3:30 in the morning in your birthday suit and sing "The Lama Song" loudly_... _very loudly_...

Hilary tossed and turned in Tyson's bed for the third night.

Tyson had gone all day without trying anything funny and to tell the truth, it has freaked the brunette out completely.

Rolling on to her side for what seemed like the one hundredth time, the female bladebreaker found herself thinking back to the happenings of the last few days.

Suddenly, she bolted up in bed. 'AAHH!!! I can't take it any more!!' She cried, yanking at her short hair. 'What in the hell is he planning?'

Her only answer was Grandpa's snarls from the room next door. Who knew the mellow old dude-wanna-be could get that cranky?? Definately not Hilary...

Sighing loudly, the young teen flopped back down in bed and yanked the covers up to her chin. She was going to get some sleep tonight. Not even Tyson could stop her if she was determined enough.

It took sometime, but after much more quirming, she fell into a deep sleep...

About an hour later, sporting a strange pink packback he's snatched from Mariah and singing his _Mission Impossible_ theme song, Tyson crept daringly into his bedroom.

Being careful so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl before it was time to, he shrugged off his backpack. Reached into it, he pulled out a microphone.

Plugging the mircophone into the wall, he made sure the volume was up all the way. Grinning like a madman, he ducktaped the speaker to the bed's backboard right above her head.

After that, he cautiously purched on the bottom of the bed, making sure he didn't sit on her feet. The last thing he needed was her waking up early.

Anxiously, he stared down at the watch on his bare arm. 3:27 am... only three more minutes...

Tyson busied himself by watching Hilary while she slept. _Man... why can't she be this quiet when she's awake? _He wondered then glaced at his watch again.

It was time...

Gripping the mircophone tightly in both hands, he stood up on the bed and blared as loudly as he's lungs could muster.

**HERE'S A LLAMA  
THERE'S A LLAMA  
AND ANOTHER LITTLE LLAMA  
FUZZY LLAMA  
FUNNY LLAMA  
LLAMA LLAMA  
DUCK!!!!!!!**

Hilary bolted up in bed ready to kill the horrid singer and came face to face with a naked Tyson.

**LLAMA LLAMA  
CHEESECAKE LLAMA  
TABLE  
BRICK  
POTATO  
LLAMA LLAMA LLAMA  
MUSHROOM  
LLAMA LLAMA LLAMA  
DUCK!!!!!!!!**

She was so stunned at first, all she could do what blink and stare as her face turned so red it could've been mistaken for a large tomato. And then, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**'AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!'**

Tyson simply grinned stupidly and kept on singing... loudly...

**I WAS ONCE A TREEHOUSE  
I LIVED IN A CAKE  
BUT I NEVER SAW THE WAY  
THE ORANGE SLAYED THE RAKE  
I WAS ONLY THREE YEARS DEAD  
BUT IT TOLD A TALE  
AND NOW LISTEN LITTLE CHILD  
TO THE SAFETY RAIL**

'WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' She cried.

'Singin'...' He answered innocently with that same huge grin plastered across his smug mug.

Hilary, who was still red and growing more furious by the second, started grabbing whatever she could find and hurled it at the singing beyblader.

Lucky for him, he ducked the cursed pillow she'd been beating him with lately...

Unlucky for him, he didn't duck the lamp shade...

Tyson stumbled on the bed, got his feet tangled in the blankets and...

_THUNK_

...fell on the floor.

Too bad Hilary had been wrabbed in the blankets like a moth in it's cocoon and went tumbling with him.

Now, two flustered teens were trapped in a pile of sheets, trying to fight their way out.

'THAT'S MY ELBOW IDIOT!!' She shrieked and tugged on one of the blankets, the same blanket that was wrapped around Tyson's ankle like a snake.

The poor boy, who was trying to stand up ended up crashing back down right on top of a not too impressed Hilary.

The brunette screeched angrily and tried to push him off. 'MOVE!!!'

'I can't Hil!!!' He shouted. 'You're pulling the blankets back around us!'

**'AAGGHH!!!'** She cried.

Somehow, during their fifteen minutes of continous fighting they ended up rolling under the bed and getting stuck.

Hilary found herself staring up into Tyson's dark brown eyes and turned even redder when she realized the only between their bare skin was her spagetti strapped summer nightie. 'Tyson, get off me now.' She hissed, pushing against his shoulders.

'Love to Hil.' He started, 'But, I'm Kinda stuck...'

'YOU IDIOT!!'

Grinning like a madman, he braught the mircophone back to his lips and continued to sing. Yes... he STILL had a hold of it. Not even Hilary's wrath could stop a determined, crazed Tyson...

**DID YOU EVER SEE A LLAMA  
KISS A LLAMA  
ON THE LLAMA  
LLAMA'S LLAMA  
TASTES OF LLAMA  
LLAMA LLAMA  
DUCK!!!!!!**

'Will you STUP UP!!!' Hilary grabbed the mike from his hand and tossed to towards their feet.

'Hey!' Tysn pouted. 'That's my mike...'

'No.' She snapped. 'It's MINE, you took it when we were little remember?'

Tyson sweatdropped. 'Oh yeah...'

'You're such an idoit.' She mumbled, looking away.

Tyson decided a good comeback for that last comment would be some more of that damned song...

So, he sang it even louder... if that was possible.

**HALF A LLAMA  
TWICE THE LLAMA  
NOT A LLAMA  
FARMER LLAMA  
LLAMA IN A CAR  
ALARM A LLAMA  
LLAMA LLAMA  
DUCK!!!!**

'DUCK THIS LLAMA BOY!!' She screamed and batted him hard on the head with her fist.

'Ow Hil-'

_CLUCK_

'Stop Hil-'

_BONK_

'Hilar-'

_THWAP_

'Stop-'

_BAM_

'I said-'

_BASH_

'Hil-'

_SMASH_

Tyson grabbed both her hands before she could wack his now throbbing skull again and pinned them above her head. To do this however, he had to straddle her hips so all his weight wasn't leaning on her face. He balanced himself as best he could while they were wrapped in a tight cocoon of blankets under a bed. In the long run, he ended up sort of hovering above her with only a little under an inch between their stomachs.

Both their faces turned even more crimson at the sudden development as Hilary breasts pressed against his bare chest.

'If we ever get out of here, I'm going to kill you.' She hissed furiously.

'Then I better finish my song while I got the chance!' He started over-happily.

'Don't you-' But Tyson cut her off.

**IS THIS HOW IT'S TOLD NOW?  
IS IT ALL SO OLD?  
IS IT MADE OF LEMON JUICE?  
DORRKNOB  
ANKLE-**

**'SHUT UP LLAMA BOY!!!'**

'Come on Hil... you know you lllooooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee my singing.'

'I love your singing about as much as I love you!!!'

Tyson blinked silent for a moment then looked down into her bright ruby eyes, his own filled with an almost unreadable expression. Hilary stared back up at him and felt herself getting lost in his deep brown orbs. He leaned over and pressed a quickly butterfly kiss against her temple, leaving her even more flustered than she was before.

And then...

**COLD!!!!!!  
NOW MY SONG IS GETTING THIN  
I'VE RUN OUT OF LUCK-**

'BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS LLAMA BOY!!!!'

Tyson grined and... farted.

'TYSON!!!!!'

'What?!' He grinned innocently. 'You wanted it out.'

'NOT WHAT I MENT!!'

'Then waddaya mean?'

With her face still beat red, she looked away. 'Nevermind... just nevermind...'

'Okay!' Tyson smiled brightly and continued with his song.

**TIME FOR ME TO RETIRE NOW  
AND BECOME A-**

'Tyson...'

'Yeah Hil?'

"You say that last word and you're gonna regret it.'

**'DUCK!!!!!'**

_THWAP_

_BAM_

_BANG_

_CLUCK_

_SMASH_

'Ow... my brain...'

'You asked for it duck man.'

'What happened to llama boy? I liked it better.'

_BONK!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so it didn't quite go the way I wanted it to... I was going to make them really kiss, but the story had different ideas of how it was going to be written.

Oh well... Hope you all enjoy it

stroke my ego with some more reviews

make Rose happy and she'll right faster!!!

dong-chun-mei


	5. Project 4: Banannas

Rose: What's with the bananna suit??

Rina: You'll see... -

Rose: O.O... okay... I'm going to run away really fast now...

Rina: Okay, I don't need you for humour anyways.

Rose: T.T... You're a meaner...

Rina: Meaner?? (-.-;) Exactly how many times did you watch _Barnyard: The Origonal Party Animals_?

Rose: ummm... four times...

Rina: Oh... it that all??

Rose: Four times a day...

Rina:T.T... But you've had it for a month...

Rose: Yeppers, you do the math...

Once again, no spell check, and review, we love it when you do...

enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4) Dress up as a banana and follow her around all day_

The salesman stared blankly at the boy in front of him as he tossed the latest costume he's tried on over his shoulder. The costume landed in a pile that was so high, it reached the eight foot roof.

'What exactly are you looking for kid?' The salesman asked.

The boy grinned stupidly and picked up another, really yellow costume. 'This.'

The slaeman shrugged and run it up.

About an hour later, Hilary dragged her weary body from the shower and tramped back to Tyson's room. Knowing he wouldn't be in there after the _Llama Song Insident_ last night, she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Changing quickly, she hurried downstairs, grabbed an apple and headed outside to help the boys with their training.

Max and Daichi were battling when she joined the male bladebreakerz -minus Tyson- and sat down between Ray and Kenny. 'How're they doing Chief?' She asked.

'Better than I expected...' The little nerd answered, fixing his glasses. 'Ah Hilary...'

'Yeah?'

'You haven't see Tyson, have you?'

Hilary face scrunched up like she'd just seen MingMing. 'No.' She huffed angrily and stomped off to watch Max and Daichi's battle.

Soon, the teenaged girl forgot about the tortuing beyblader and consentrated on cheering for the other boys.

The battle was going great with both bladers holding their own until...

Suddenly, their beyblades halted in the middle of the dish, not bothering to attack each other anymore as their master's stared in Hilary's direction with their mouths open.

The brunette blinked confused. 'What?' She wondered, looking from one to the other. 'What is it?' She started to turn around. 'Is there some- AAAHHHHH!! TYSONNN!!! WHAT'RE YOU _WEARING_?!'

The raven haired boy simply grinned and waddled towards her. He couldn't walk normally from the strange costume he had on. 'What's a matter Hil? I thought you liked banannas...'

She stared at him like he'd just grown an extra head. 'I do... but that... Did you walk down the street with that thing on??'

'Yep!' He grinned brightly. 'Sure did.' He turned in a full circle. 'You like??'

Hilary glanced over her shoulder at Max. 'You've gotta be kiding me...' Max mumbled.

'He just keeps getting stupider and stupider...' Kai snorted, then turned and stalked back into the do-jo.

Daichi took a few steps back, pointing at Hilary like a madman. 'SEE?! SHE **DID** BEAT THE BRAINS OUTTA HIM!! RUN FOR YOUR BRAINS!! BEFORE SHE BEATS THEM ALL INTO SLUSH!!!!' Screaming at the top of his lungs, the red-headed bladebreaker darted past an astounded Ray and into the do-jo as well...

'They're both idiots...' She huffed as Ray took Daichi's place so Max could finish his training.

'Okay...' Hilary started, starting the count down so they could launch 'Three...two...one-'

'BANNANA!!!!'

Hilary, Max, and Ray all stared at the seemingly insane boy in the bananna costume. The other boys sweatdropped, but all she could do with stare at Tyson blankly... He was currently shaking his triangular yellow behind while perform what seemed to be a strange verson of the chicken dance.

'Tyson...' Hilary hissed, raising her fist.

Max sighed loudly as the neko-jin shook his head. 'Here we go again...'

'Yeah Hil?' He asked stupidly.

'Wanna take a break?' Max asked.

'I suggest you move your pointy yellow butt if you want to live! I'm not putting up with you after last night...'

'Last night?!'

Tyson grinned like a madman as Hilary turned to find three boys staring at her in disbelief. As if on que, Daichi popped his head out the do-jo door. 'Exact what happened last night?' The youngest boy asked, raising a brow.

'N-nothing!' Responded a red faced Hilary quickly. A little too quickly...

'Yeah right!' Daichi scoffed, the dissapeared back inside.

'...I'm going to take a nap...' The female brunette muttered after a moment of silence, then trudged off inside.

She didn't get to far before a strage shadow was looming over her from behind. She blinked, then turned only to come face-to-face with a giant bananna. Her eyebrow twitched as he grinned at her stupidly.

Max and Ray simply shrugged and returned to their beybattle.

The day slowly passed with Tyson AND his bananna costume still in one piece, amazing as that was... It was currently five o'clock now, and Hilary was sitting on the sofa trying to watch _General Hospital_.

Considering the room was quiet, that should have been an easy task...

But when was anything ever easy with llama boy sitting beside her? Or should it be bananna boy now?

'Tyson...'

'What Hil?'

'You pointy ass is in the way...'

'Come on Hil, you know you love it.'

'Don't even start with that again...'

Suddenly serious, the teenaged blader stood up and waddled over to where Hil was until he was standing right in front of her. 'So you don't love me?' He asked, with their noses only inches apart.

'You're kidding right?' Hilary sighed, her face a little red.

'Do I look like I'm kidding?' He whispered.

For once, she was speachless.

The two stared at the each other for a long moment with equally scarlet faces until...

_GGGRRWWW..._

'Man! I'm starved!!' He exclaimed suddenly and raced from the room.

Silence filled the room as Hilary stared after his retreating yellow butt, and then sighed. 'Leave it to Tyson's stomach to spoil our moment...' No sooner has the word left her mouth that Hilary shook her head furiously from side-to-side, and figured she was loosing her mind. _Did I just say what I THOUGHT I did?_ 'Tyson's antics is fianlly getting to me...' She declared and stood up. 'I need some time away from him... before I go completely nuts...'

'I'M GOING SHOPPING!!!!!' Hilary yelled to the team in the backyard as she walked down the front steps a few moments later.

A couple of crashes and a few yelps followed her sudden declaration, and Hilary couldn't help but snicker. She loved freeking them all out... _Wonder which ones I startled this time..._ She thought to herself as she rounded the corner. _I bet it was Max and Kenny... They're so easy to scare... Especially Chief..._

Unknown to the amuzed tenn, a rather large ...thing... was following her down the street. People looked up in awe as she passed while others whispered, pointed and snickered to themselves. 'What's wrong with people today?' She hissed, when one little boy cowered behind his mother, and announched rather loudly that _the funny looking thingy was scaring him._

Huffing with anger, the fuming teen marched into Mr. Tate's hobby shop. Emily was in Japan with Judy so they could continue working while Mrs. Tate got to see her husband and son. 'Hey Mr. Tate, hey Emily.' Hilary called to the orange-haired girl who currently had her nose burried in a book. Mr. Tate simply stared in her directed with a stunned and totally surprised look on his face, apparently unable to speak.

'Hey Hilary.' She responded, not looking up from her book.

'I need a friend to come shopping with me. Perferably a female friend... Are you interested?'

'Sure...' She answered, finally looking up from the novel. 'I think I deserve a- What in the...'

Confused, Hilary turned to see what Emily was gawking at and found Tyson munching on a... (weirdly enough) bananna. Her eyebrow twitched as she glared at him thought snake-slit eyes. 'What. are. you. doing. out. here .it. THAT?!' She asked through clenched teeth before screaming the last word in his face.

'Riflen bu kehfeldf.' He answered with a mouth full of bananna.

'Without the bananna smartass...' Emily advised, sitting her book on her lap.

'Eating my bananna.' Tyson repeated after swallowing.

'Isn't that a little... contradicting?' Emily asked, ignoring Hilary who looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

'Contradicting?' Tyson repeated blankly, not really following what the smarter girl was refering too.

'You're dressed as a bananna, and eating a bananna. May I ask why?'

'Er... I like banannas?'

'YEAH RIGHT!!!!!' Hilary screamed, swinging her fists in the air as she did. Emily and Mr. Tate backed slowly away, both thinking to themselves that she'd finally flipped her lid. 'YOU'RE ONLY DOING ALL THIS TO BUG ME!!!!! YOU HATE BANANNAS!!!!! THIS IS YOUR TWISTED IDEA OF PAYBACK!!!'

Tyson blinked clamly, she grinned his stupid grin. 'Not everything revolves around you Hil.'

'AAAAHHHH!!!!!!' She shrieked. Yanking on her hair, she trudged from the shop.

Tyson smirked triumphantly, and waved to Emily and Mr. Tate before leaving himself. Thing were finally starting to work out the way he wanted them to. 'Hil's never gonna wake me up early again!!' He declared happily, as he strolled back towards the costume shop to get a refund.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow for his next big step!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it. Chapter 5...

Not as funny as the last one, but it's really late so don't get too mad.

I'll think of something better for the next one...

Well review if you wanna, and chekc out some of my other work. They're a lot different than this, buit I worked really hard on all of them!!

dong-chun-mei


	6. Project 5: Ramen and Boxers

Rose: Oh joy... is THIS every going to be fun to write...

Rina: Well isn't SOMEONE just a sarcastic little brat today

Rose: Blame it on the hormones...

Rina: How 'bout I blame it on your attitude problem?

Rose: How 'bout I don't do any work on chapter 6 today?

Rina: Then I'll fire you, easy as that.

Rose: T.T why are you so mean to me?

Rina: I just am! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Rose: O.O... eep

Once more, no spell check and I DON'T own beyblade I only use these amazing characters in my own worped lil way to make a funny story! MUHAHAHAHA!!

Rose: evil!!! EVILLLL!!!

enjoy and review if you wanna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5) Take her to a fancy restaurant then, stand on the table with a bowl of pasta on your head and scream "IIIII'M NOT WEARING PANTS TO-DAAAY!!"_

'Just how stupid do you think I am Tyson?' Hilary questioned the sixteen year old the next day.

'Come on Hil!' He pleased, clasping his hands together before him, he bowed in front of where she sat.

'You can beg all you want, I'm not going out with you... especially not to a fancy resturant.' She repeated for like the tenth time.

'Why not?' Tyson pressured. 'It's not a date!!!'

'Because your table manners are worse than a monkey's, and I'm not giving you a chance to embarrase me outside the do-jo again.' Her eyes narrowed in slits. 'Why do you want me to go with you so bad anyway?'

'Cause I just do!' He muttered, folding his arms across his chest. 'Besides, it's all you can eat!'

'So? Take Kenny or Max with you...' She advised, flipping the TV channel. 'I'm busy.'

'But it's couples night!!! I can't take one of the guys or everyone'll think I'm gay!' He cried.

Hilary snickered at the idea. 'Sounds good to me.'

'PLEASE HILARY!' He whimpered, clasping the sofa arm with both hands. 'I WANT ALL YOU CAN EEEEEAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Stop it.' She hissed. 'You sound like a big baby.'

'PPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!' He cried loudly.

'Fine!' She screamed, clasping her hands over her ears. 'If it'll shut you up, I'll go!'

'YAY!!' He squealed, and glomped the brunette without thinking.

Hilary was so stunned, all she could do was blink as both their faces turned blood red. Finally realizing what he was doing, Tyson let go of the brunette like he'd been badly burnt. 'Ah...' He started awkwardly, rubbing his nape.

'Yeah...' She blushed, completely lost for words. 'I think... I'm going to go get changed...'

'M-me too...' He stuttered, then darted for the room.

About a hour later, Tyson waited nervously in the living room with Ray, Max, and Kai for Hilary to finish getting ready. (Thankfully, Chief has busied Daichi so he wan't interupting...) 'Aww man...' He grumbled, with a bored expression on his face. 'Is it just Hil, or do ALL girls take that long getting ready to go out?'

'It's not just her...' Ray sighed. 'Mariah does the exact same thing...'

'Really?' Max asked, tearing his eyes away from the television for a minute. 'Mariam's usually the one telling me to hurry up...'

The room fell silent for a moment until Ray suddenly asked. 'Want to switch girlfriends?'

'The hell no!' Max shot back. Ray sulked in the corner as Tyson turned his attention to the bluenette sitting on the floor at his feet.

'What about you?'

'What about me?' Kai scoffed with his eyes closed.

'Getting any action lately?'

That was enough to ruffle even Kai's feathers. The bluenette's crimson eyes widened in surprise before he glared up at the younger teen.

'What?' Tyson asked. 'I was just wondering... I figured you and Julia'd be at it by now...'

_**BAM!!!!**_

Hilary was just about to walk into the livingroom when Kai stalked out right past her, and kept on going. _What did Tyson do now?_ She wondered, and dared to look into the room.

Tyson was sprawled on the ground with miniature Suzakus and Kais circling around his head. 'You never learn...' She sighed. Ray and Max nodded in agreement.

It took twenty minutes to knock Tyson back to reality, ten to get his jaw back in place after it dropped open when he saw Hilary's sexy little red dress, and fifteen more to make it to the restaurant.

Now the pair sat at a fancy table while their waitress waltzed away with their orders in tow. 'Take your hat off Tyson!' Hilary ordered, snatching the cap from his matted locks.

'Hey!' He responded, clutching his bare head sadly.

'It's rude to wear a hat in such a fancy restaurant!' The brunette exclaimed. Tyson rubbed the large welt that was forming on the back of his skull... _Damn Kai..._

'You know you deserved that right?' She stated offhandedly as the waitress delivered their first course; a salad for Hilary and ramen for Tyson.

'Deserved what?' He asked, poking at his ramen.

'That cluck from Kai. You insulted his girlfriend and him. I'm actually surprised he didn't do any lasting damage this time.' She explained, pausing to take a bite. Ray had filled her in on the whole thing... 'Just be lucky it wasn't Julia who heard you make the comment. You would've been pushing up daisies if she had...'

'Whatever...' He mumbled, and stood up. 'I gotta go to the bathroom for a minute...'

Hilary simply shugged, not really thinking anything of it, and continued eating her salad. About five minutes later, she heard someone shriek and looked up from her salad. Surprisingly, nothing had happened... At least nothing the brunette could see... or about three dozen other people who were looking around the restaurant confused.

She shrugged, and turned back around, only to come face-to-face with Tyson. 'Jesus!' She gasped, clutching her chest. 'Don't just pop out of nowhere like that!'

'Okay...' He poked at his noodles again, and sighed. _Well... here goes nothing..._

Hilary was just about to take another bite when Tyson suddenly picked up his pasta bowl and slammed it down ontop his head.

The fork dropped from a completely stunned Hilary's hand as the boy across from her lept onto his chair and scampered onto the table. Dishes went flying to the floor and shattered on contact.

Her face turned instantly red when she noticed what he was wearing... or lack of it actually.

Grinning sheepishly, he shot his hands into the air, and shouted loudly to the room full of completely shocked people. **'IIIII'M NOT WEARING PANTS TODAAAY!!'**

To say the least, Hilary was totally mortified, and felt like crawling under a rock when Tyson decided to start dancing on the table top disco style. Her face turned as red as the hearts on his yellow boxers when he started singing. Before anyone could react, she grabbed his wrist, yanked him down, and pushed him out the door.

Her red high heels clicked sharply on the sidewalk as she dragged the ramen covered boy down the road. 'What in the hell were you _THINKING_?!' She ranted as he stumbled along behind the crimson faced girl. She wasn't sure whether to be more embarrassed or furious! Coming to a sudden halt, she decided on the latter, and grasped Tyson's ear tightly.

'Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow oWWWW!!!' The pantless boy cried. She drug him into an alley where no one could see them.

'Leggo!' He wailed, yanking himself from her grip.

'Like you don't deserve that!' She bellowed, and sucker-punched his shoulder. 'What's gotten into that ramen covered head of yours?'

Tyson blinked, and shook his head from side-to-side. 'Probably a noodle or two by now...'

**'TYSON!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!' **She shrieked furiously, slammed her red purse down, and trompled it into the ground. 'HOW STUPID AM I?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU'D BEHAVE TONIGHT!!!'

Tyson figured this was a good of time as any to run for it... before she decided it would be better to take her anger out of him instead of that poor purse! _Wait... that purse..._ 'Hey! That's the Christmas present I gave you!' He yelped, knocking her from the trompled sac. He clutched it almost lovingly against his chest and glared at her. 'You flatened it!'

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN PURSE!!!' She shouted.

'WELL I DO!' He yelled.

Her face turn red from anger. 'WHAT THE HELL FOR?! IT'S JUST A FUCKING PURSE!' She yanked it back out of his hands, and waved it in his face like a flag.

'I PAID FIFTY BUCKS FOR THAT '_FUCKING PURSE'_!' He fired back, then realized what he's just said. _Oh shit..._ he cursed as he mentally smacked himself. _She wasn't supposed to know that..._

Hilary lost all her steam. She blinked, and her mouth fell open as she fished around for something to say. Words eluded her though, and she ended up staring at him speachless and flustered.

'Er... just ignore that last part...' He mumbled quietly. He looked away as his face started to tint scarlet.

She studied the ruined red purse in her hand for a quite moment, an then ramen covered teen before her. 'You paid that much... for this thing?' She asked in a hushed voice as her face started turn even redder. 'Why?'

His face flushed completely. 'W-we-well...' He stuttered, his face turning even more crimson with every word. 'I... I saw you looking at it in the mall... and... y-you were smiling at it... an-and... I wanted to see you smile like that again!' He blurted the last part really fast, but Hilary still caught what he'd said.

The beaten up purse slipped from her slackened grip, and dropped to the ground unnoticed. 'Tyson...' She murmured. 'I didn't realize...'

He shrugged, flashed her another goofy, devilish grin, and stepped towards her.

Their moment crumbled the minute Hilary realized he was up to something. She held her hands out in front of her like she was trying to wave him off. 'Tyson...' She started, stepping back as he launched himself at her, and hugged her tightly. 'TYSON!!!!' She screamed, stuggling against his soaked top. 'YOU'RE GETTING NOODLES ON MY DRESS!!!!'

Tyson's grin grew as he held her tighter, bringing her fully against him. _That's the entire plan Hil! _He thought evilly.

'LET ME GO!'

'But I'm cold!' He conplained, rubbing his sticky face against her cheek and neck.

'YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU TOOK YOU'RE PANTS OFF!!!!' She shrieked, batting her fists against his shoulders.

'Now what's the fun in that?!'

**'TTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it chapter 6, after such a long wait... hope it's worth it!!!

Sorry it took me so long to update...

I just sort of lost my will to write for a while

BUT I'M BACK BABY!!!!

Now review me (er... the story!!!) LOL

dong-chun-mei


	7. Project 6: What?

Rose: This revenge tactic seems really stupid now!

Rina: Hey, don't look at me, you're the one who thought it up!!

Rose: T.T don't remind me...

I don't own beyblade and I don't have a spellcheck, do you all still love me though? LOL

And if you feel like flaming or getting mad at me for the really late update, wait until I've hidden behind my sofa m'kays?

* * *

_6) Stare at her for a really, REALLY long time without blinking and when she's asked 'What?' for like the 50th time finally say 'I'm wearing new boxers wanna see?'_

Hilary sat quietly in the do-jo's kitchen reading one of her favourite books, _Irreemplazable Bello Embustero._ Being the only one here, it was quite peaceful. Grandpa had dragged Daichi off to teach him some _'super fly moves'_ and the rest of the team was training under Kai's watchful eye at the park, at least... they were supposed to be.

The team's famale member had decided to remain at the do-jo to get some work done, and to (of course) finish the book so she longed to.

About ten minutes later, Tyson came scurrying through the front door. With his back against the wood, he sunk to the floor. Trying to catch his breath, he rubbed his throbbing temple. 'Man... I can't believe Mariah told Julia about that...' He huffed.

Tyson had just spent the last half an hour running from an infuriated two-toned brunette.

Turns out, Ray had mention his little comment from the other day to his girlfriend over dinner the previous day. Of course, the black haired neko-jin has simply thought it was funny, and wanted to give Mariah a good laugh, but she'd told Julia in return... and all hell had just broke loose at training.

**_Flashback_**

'WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?!' Julia had bellowed, smacking the side of Tyson's head for the third time. 'A TRAMP?!'

'N-no!' He yelped, covering his head with his hands. 'I-I was just trying to bug Kai!'

Said bluenette snorted in responce as his girlfriend grabbed Kenny's blade, Hopper, and threw it forcefully at him.

'My blade!' Chief cried when his beloved creation bounched off the back of Tyson's head.

'Damn!' Tyson clutchd his nape, and yelled without thinking. 'You're whip pitch is harder than Micheal's!'

'WHAT?!' The short fuse screamed furiously. Tyson flinched as the veins in Julia's temple started to pop.

'If I were you...' Mariam advised boredly from her spot beside Max. 'I would run... and probably fast.'

**_End Flashback_**

Snapping out of his memories, Tyson quietly stood up, and dared to peek out the window. Luckily, there was no Julia to be seen... He'd lost her for the moment.

Suddenly, Tyson's stomach growled rather loudly...

Forgetting about Julia's wrath for a moment, he shot to his feet and raced to the kitchen, ready to pig out on whatever it was he could find!

Tyson darted around the kitchen door, only to come to a sudden halt when he spotted a certain brown haired girl completely absorbed in her book.

Smirking evily, he crept back out of the kitchen, and leaned against the wall. Rubbing his hands together, he though deviously. _Heh...heh...heh... this is a perfect time to exi... exocu... to continue on with my master plan! _He smirk grew to elephant sized proportions. He took a deep breath, and waltzed innocently back into the kitchen.

Gathering up a tub of chocolate ice-cream, a spoon, and glass of milk, he plopped into a chair straight across from where the girl was reading. She had yet to realized he'd even entered the room.

Fixing his eyes on the side of her head, he started pigging out on ice-cream, and watching her ruby eyes move slowly across the words as she read from the book.

About five minutes later, Hilary suddenly got an eery feeling she was being watched.

Glancing up quickly, she spotted Tyson staring at her from the other side of the room. Huffing in annoyance, she went back to her book, only to look back up a few seconds later...

He was still looking at her...

'What?' She asked.

No responce came...

'What?' She repeated.

No answer...

'What?!' She yelled rather loudly.

STILL nothing...

'Hello?' She waved her hand in front of his face.

Na-da...

'Anyone in there?'

Zipo...

'ANSWER ME!'

Ziltch...

'Er...'

_Great... now what in the hell is he up to? _She thought.

'Is there something on my face?'

He took another bite, but didn't answer.

'What is it?'

_Munch... munch...munch..._

'What're you staring at me for?'

His silence was starting to get creepy... He was never this quiet, not even when he was trying to get on her nerves.

'Is your brain broken or something?'

No answer; her eyebrow started to twitch.

'What?!'

Another bite.

'What do you want?'

More chewing.

'Stop it!'

She buried her nose back in her book, but could still feel his eyes on her.

'WHAT?!' She screamed, slamming her book down on the table. 'What are you looking at?'

He shoveled more ice-cream into his mouth.

'What's wrong with you?!'

He propped his feet up on the table, but kept his brown eyes locked on her face.

'Tyson...'

_chomp...chomp... chomp..._

'What?'

He had brown all over his mouth now.

'Do you _have_ to keep staring at me?!"

He simply refilled his spoon, and shoved it into his mouth.

'Am I that interresting?'

His eyes rounded into **'O'**s.

'WHAT?!'

Her eyebrow twitched even more.

'Tyson...'

He offered her one of his infamously goof grins.

'What in the hell's wrong with you?!'

He simply chewed on his ice-cream.

'You're so annoying!'

Wait... since when do you chew ice-cream?

'Ah...'

Did his eyes just get more rounden?

'Tyson...'

She glanced down at the brown contents in the ice-cream container.

'Did you know you're eating mud?'

If his eyes weren't round before, they certainly were now. The raven haired teen bolted from his seat like someone had just lit his boxers on fire with a torch, and stumbled to the sink. Turning the tap on full blast, the teenaged boy stuck his mouth under the running water in an attempt to rid his mouth of it's contents. All the time, he made unpleasant choaking noises.

Hilary watched him blankly with her arms folded. 'Serves you right you idiot...'

A few minutes later, Tyson turned to face her. His was completely soaked from his shoulders up. 'Wha...' He choaked, his voice hoarse. 'What is mud doing in the freezer?!'

'Why did you eat it?' The ruby eyed teen shot back.

'I thought... it was ice-cream...' Tyson offered pitifully, his face starting to tint red.

'That's a given...'

'It tasted like chocolate...'

'Duh!' She batted the side of his wet head with her hand. 'It's Daichi's science project!'

Tyson blinked stupidly. 'Science project??'

'Yeah... he followed me to school a week ago when I went to the science fair to present the project _you_ were supposed to help me with.' She explained a little ticked off. 'He saw the projects and declared to Ms. Kincaid that he was going to out do everyone in class by passing in a better assignment.'

'And Ms. Kincaid agreed?!'

'... You actually think Ms. Kincaid has what it takes to say no to Daichi?'

Tyson blinked, then sighed. 'Good point...'

Hilary rubbed her temple. 'Leave it to Daichi to try and change mud into ice-cream for his assignment...'

'...Yeah...'

'I think he's been hanging around you a little too much lately Tyson.' Hilary sighed, dumping the remainder of Daichi's experient into the garbage.

The raven haired goofball didn't answer her. Instead, he turnws his head slightly to the side, and stared at her thought eyes rounder than the moon.

Hilary felt his eyes on her before she even turned back around. Her eyebrow twitched furiously again. She stared at him blankly. 'What?!'

He grinned stupidly.

'Will you stop it already!'

He snicker under his breath...

'What in the hell do you want?!'

His grin got wider...

'You look like a deranged parakeet!'

She was just about ready to pull out all her hair, and finally snapped.

'STOP TORTURING ME!!!!!'

This was it!

'WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!'

She was loosing her marbles.

'Hil?'

'WHAT?!' She sobbed loudly. It was time for the highlight of this part of his master plan.

Grinning like the idiot many thought it was, he readied himself for his big one liner.

'I'm wearing knew boxers, wanna see?' He declared, turning around, and yanking down his pants.

Hilary's jaw dropped, his eyes went wider than Tyson's ever though of being and her face turned redder than a cooked crab with a third degree sunburn.

Then... all hell broke loose...

* * *

Outside Mariah and Mariam had come back to the do-jo in order to get some lunch for their hungry boyfriends, and the rest of their hard training friends. The pink headed neko-jin was just about to open the door, when Tyson came bursting through it without is pants. Hilary came less than a second later, tight on his heels, and wielding a broom.

Both forein girls stared at the pair in total shock, unable to move.

'How dare you! You're a perverted freek!' She screamed, swinging her broom at the pantless boy.

'Come on Hil!' Tyson cried, ducking a blow. 'It was funny!'

'I'll show you funny!' She shouted, jabbing at his orange teddy bear boxers with the broom handle.

'Stop Hil!' He yelped, running for the road.

'Don't you _Hil_ me Tyson!' She yelled back, chaising after him.

Deadly silence filled the yard as Ray and Max's girlfriends stared at the spot were the couple had last been.

Mariam was the first to recover from her shock, and raised one delicate brow. 'Well that's certainly amusing.'

Mariah looked at the older girl still completely shocked. 'How so?'

The indigo haired girl snickered evily. 'Tyson's heading straight to hell with a broom up his ass, and Hilary making sure he gets there personally.'

Mairah simply sighed. _Why don't those two just hook up already and save everyone a couple thousand headaches already?_

* * *

Yeah I know... Crappy chapter and it's been so long since I've updated...

I'm soo soooo very sorry for the terribly long wait... I've just had no will to write this story lately...

BUT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!!!

You have my word as a writer on that one.

Well review if you wanna... I hope some people still like this story...

Dong-Chun-Mei


	8. Project 7: Miffin Mix

Rose: Just thinking about this one makes me laugh

Rina: You snort when you laugh

Rose: Well at least my actual laughter doesn't sound like a goose being sat on

Rina: YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!

Rose: Whatever... We don't own beyblade and don't have a speck but did our best anyways... if you feel like flaming, I'll hold the writer still so you can get a good shot!

Rina: HEY!

Anyways... enjoy...

* * *

_7) Mop the Kitchen floor with Muffin Mix_

Later that week, Hilary decided to do a little spring cleaning. But what's the fun in doing house work by yourself? **THERE IS NONE!!! **So she decided to make everyone else currently staying at the do-jo suffer by making them help.

With all the groaning and moaning set aside, Hilary asigned everyone a task to do then set about with her own chore.

Grandpa was weeding the garden...

Daichi was splitting wood...

Hiro was mowing the lawn...

Kai and Julia were cleaning out the attic...

Ray and Mariah were getting gorceries that were sure to hold everyone over for at least a week...

Max was doing laundry...

Mariam was sweeping...

Kenny was dusting... (To his great horror that was... allergies weren't kind to him and the dust wasn't helping...)

Hilary was straightening up their sleeping quaters...

And Tyson... well... Tyson was _supposed_ to be mopping the Kitchen floor... but... let's just say he wasn't taking to kindly to the idea...

'Tyson you mop the floor!' He snarled in a poor attempt at trying to mimic Hilary's voice. 'Yeah right... Like I really wanna mop a floor! I've got better stuff to be doing instead of moping the damn floor! I could be beyblading right now... but nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Hilary wants to spring clean! So what do we all do? We SPRING CLEAN!'

His grumbling and ranting went on for quite some time until Hilary came tromping by the kitchen with a garbage bang in her hand. Watching Tyson do his unflattering impression of her for about a nano-second, she then batted him on the head with her garbage bag, grossed him out for being such a pain in the ass, and shoved the mop into his hand.

'The suds are in the cubard!' She told him furiously as she stomped from the kitchen with her garbage bag thrown over her shoulder.

Tyson rubbed his sore head. It was still tender from the beating Julia had given him last week, and now this... 'And she says I'm a pain in the ass...'

Grumbling and seriously ticked off, the raven haired teen tossed the mop into a bucket on the floor and went rumaging through the cubards to find the suds Hilary had spoken of.

After a few minutes of searching, he **did **manage to find them. He grinned as his success. But it really wasn't the discovery of the suds he was now silently snickering over, it was what sat next to them...

A lightbulb turned on somewhere in the back of Tyson's dense brain.

Cackling like the evil, tortuing idiot he was turning into, he reached into the cubard and pulled out a jumbo sized box of muffin mix from the top shelf. Dumping it into the bucket, the world's-biggest-nut-case added some water into the bucket as well, and then used the mop to mix it up. Grinning like a madman, he tipped the bucket onto its side and let its' contents ooze slowly onto the tiled floor...

This was going to be fun.

He started out with just the mop at first, sloshing it back and forth, to spread the muffin mix as far as he could. But that got too boring after the first five minutes. So naturally, he went looking for something else to have fun with. Scowering the kitchen, he spotted a bag of sponges sitting next to the sink.

Ripping the bag open, he dumped the sponges onto the floor so they could soak up some of the mix. Then, he pick them up, and amuzed himself for a few more minutes by tossing them at random spots of the floor that were still muffin mix free. However, Tyson's short attention span soon drew his gaze to two toothbrushes sitting in a holder by the sink.

Tyson's evil grin grew to astronomical proportions when he realized who the toothbrushes belonged to. This was amazing; they were Hilary's and Kai's...

Could this get ANY better?? Tyson didn't think so.

Grabbing each toothbrush, he spent the next few minutes scrubbing the floor with them, then stuck them upside-down back into their holder. 'Heh heh.' He cackled deviously.

Surveying his batter-covered floor, he wondered what else he could use to spread the mix around while he was at it. That's went he spotted Hilary's new blazer hanging on the doorknob...

That would do perfectly. (And apparently he had a death-wish...)

He darted across the floor, read to snatch the blazer, when suddenly he lost his footing in a rather deep glob of muffin mix and went sailing head first into the cubard.

Groaning, and clutching his head, Tyson stumble back to his feet, only to slip again, and end up on his butt. 'OW!!!' He cired lously, clutching his lower back.

'Tyson! What happened?' He could hear Hilary calling from down the hall. _Oh Shit! I'm dead for sure if she catches me in here!_ He cringed, trying to stand back up again, only to come face-to-face with a completely stunned brunette.

Hilary stood in the doorway with her jaw slack, taking in the mess Tyson had created. There was muffin mix EVEYWHERE! Her eyebrown twitched uncontrolably. 'Tyson...' She started dangerously, stepping into the room.

Oh-no...

Tyson tried to back away quickly only to slip again. The momentun from his fall and the slipperiness of the mix send him skidding forward...

Right into Hilary...

_BAM_

The younger teen screeched when the raven haired slacker crashed into her and sent her sprawling ontop of him. 'Hil get off!' Tyson snapped, trying to push her off.

'What do you think I'm trying to do?!' She sneared back. Reaching for the cubard, she tired to pull herself up but only succeeded in tripping over Tyson's feet and ending up on her ass beside him. 'You idiot! She hissed and kicked his foot. 'You always in the way.'

'Hey!' He clutched his now throbbing foot tenderly. 'What was that for?'

'FOR BEING AN IDIOT!'

'I ALREADY KNEW THAT!'

'THEN WHY ASK?'

He opened his mouth to argue, then realized she was right, why did he- Wait! _Did I just admit she was right?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! _

A horrified looked crossed over his face so suddenly Hilary was left confused... 'Ah...Tyson?'

_Maybe Daichi's right! Maybe Hilary DID beat my brain to death! Wait does that mean...?_

She waved her hand in front of his face.

_Is she going too...?_

'Hello? Anyone home in there?'

_SHE GONNA KILL THE REST OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Hilary watched completely stunned as the older boy bolted away from her like he'd just been burnt.

'What the he-'

'NO!!!!'

'Tys-'

'STAY AWAY!'

'What's wro-'

'DON'T KILL MY HANDSOME BODY TOO!!'

Hilary stared at him blankly with her eyebrow twitching uncontrolably. 'You IDIOT!' She screamed, grabbing two of the sponges he's been playing with earlier.

'Oh... shit!' Tyson scrambled to his feet, trying to dodge the sponges as she hurled them at him. All he succeeded in doing was slipping yet again and land face first at her feet.

Somewhere in the background, the _JAWS_ theme started playing.

The teenaged boy worked up the courage to peer cautiously up at the fuming girl in front of him.

Seeing the anger plastered on her face, he offered her a half-hearted grin, hoping against all odds it would soften her demeanour.

His hopes went unanswered...

Grabbing the slightly older boy by his ear, Hilary yanked him to his feet. 'OW! HIL STOP!'

Ignoring his cries, she slip and slid across the floor, dragging him behind her.

'MY EAR!'

She reached for a bottle of mustard someone had left sitting on the counter.

Tyson felt his insides freeze.

She wouldn't...!

_SQUIRT_

She... did...

Spluttering loudly, Tyson tried franticly to whipe the sour topping from his stinging eyes.

Hilary felt her anger drain away so quickly, she found it hard to believe she has ever been mad. Instead, she felt laughter bubble in her stomach and before she knew it, she was laughing harder than she'd laughed in weeks.

Cursing like someone had just dropped a twenty ton anvil on his big toe, he lunged at her.

She squealed loudly as they both went crashing to the batter covered floor, and skidded into the Island with Tyson on top of her.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Tyson stared down at the girl beneath him. She was still giggling in small spasms, and looking up at him through those half lidded ruby eyes only she had.

'What's so funny?' He whined, pouting down at her.

She only giggled harder. The sound was music to Tyson's ears. 'Your... face...' She finally managed.

'My face...' Tyson repeated, definately not finding it as funny as she did. 'You think my face is funny?!'

'You... look... stupid!' Hilary exclaimed inbetween giggle fits.

He grinned evily. 'So...' He began, a new plan forming in his twisted little brain. (Which Hilary had NOT beated to death after all) 'You think I look stupid eh?'

She continued to laugh, nodding as she did. 'Mustard... Muffin Mix... your face!'

With the gears in his head cranking devilishly now, Tyson whiped a hand across his face.

Before Hilary could figure out what he was up to, he shoved his mustard covered hand into her face.

Down the hall, Max and Mariam sat huddled on the sofa. With the living room sparkling clean, and everyone else still cleaning, they decided to take the opportunity to spend some quality time alone together.

So here they sat on the Grangers' couch, with _JAWS_ playing on the television. Mariam leaned on the armrest, trying to fight off bordom by blowing a piece of indigo hair out of her eyes... Scary Movies had never really intreiged her the way they did countless others. The teenaged girl only found them a waste of time.

But yet, here she sat, watching one... Because a certain blonde she just couldn't say no to has insisted they just had to see it!

Speaking of the same blonde, he was currently huddled up against her as close as it was humanly possible for him to get with his face buried in his hands.

'Is it gone yet?' He whimpered through his fingers.

Mariam glanced at the television. Just as she had expected, there was nothing scary on the screen. 'Yep.'

Signing, Max lowered his hands from his face, only to jump again and squeek like a tiny mouse when another shark appeared on the screen.

'If you're so scared of sharks Maxie, why did you want to watch JAWS?' Mariam demanded.

He was as white as a sheet when he turned to face her, his baby blue eyes wide with terror. 'I... I wanted prove to... I was brave...' He offered meekly, then dove under the blanket they been sharing when the shark devoured yet another person.

Mariam stared at the quivering form under the quilt. Yanking it off his head, she cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. 'Why in the hell did you think you needed to prove you were brave?'

A blush crept across his pale cheeks. 'I... well...'

'I'm waiting.'

'I didn't want you to think I'm... too girly...'

Mariam stared at him blankly for a moment the burst out laughing.

'I don't see how that's funny...' He started, watching his girlfriend laugh her ass off.

'But it IS!' She choaked. 'Oh Maxie... Why would you think I thought you were girly?'

'I just... the other guys are so-'

Mariam stopped him with a kiss. 'Kenny cries over _General Hospital_ and you think **your **girly?'

He smiled sheeplishly. 'Good point... AHH!' Another shark appeared on the screen. Max would have bolted from the room if his girlfriend hadn't've grabbed his arm.

'Calm down Max!' She smirked devilishly. Thredding both hands into his blonde hair, she pulled him down to her and kissed his nose. 'If your that scared, just hide your face in my chest.'

Max's face burned redder than a tomato... Mariam definately wasn't one for knowing when to bite her tongue, but who was Max to complain? 'O-Okay.' He grinned like an idiot.

Mariam batted this side of his head. 'Pervert.' She joked.

Suddenly, another shark appeared on the screen, and a shriek sounded from down the hall. '**TTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!'**

Max jumped clean off the sofa, and cowered behind the armrest his girlfriend was leaning on.

Mariam stared at him a little annoyed. 'I understand you being scared and an Maxie, but come on! The movie's not that scary!'

'Not the movie...' The blonde stared up at her, then into the hallway. 'Hilary's scarrier than that damn movie will ever be!'

About twenty minutes later, everyone was finally starting to finish up their chores and gathering in the Do-jo's training room.

Mariah and Ray sat back-to-back, as Julia brushed some dust off Kai's shoulder. Kenny sneezed, as Daichi complained about the countless splinters in his hands. Mariam helped a stumbling, and still pale, Max into the room, before the two flopped down on the floor beside their neko-jin friends.

Finally, Hilary came stomping in, refreshed, with her hair still wet from a quick shower she'd finished moments before. Fuming silently to herself about who-knows-what, she sat down on Max's right.

The room grew suddenly quiet as they waited for the last missing member of their ground to arrive.

When abother ten minutes passed, and still there was no sign of him, Daichi lept to his feet and pointed a finger straight at Hilary's nose.

The brunette stared at it cross-eyed as Daichi erupted. 'Where's Tyson?! What did you do with him?!'

'Nothing...' She repeated calmly... a little too calmly.

'I KNEW IT! YOU'RE NOT THE REAL HILARY! YOU'RE AN ALIEN SENT DOWN TO EARTH TO KILL ALL US GOOD LOOKING MEN!'

Everyone in the room stared at the tiny red-hear like he's just announced he was going to don a pink sun dress covered in heart, quit beyblading for good, and join MingMing on stage for a duet.

'I think he's finally lost it...' Mariah commented slowly. Ray, Max, Chief, Mariam, and Julia nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, soggy footprints could be heard sloshing down the hallway. Seven curious heads turned to see what it was, only to burst out laughing when a mustard, ketchup, mayo, muffin mix, and relish covered Tyson came tromping into the room.

Leaving a trail of topping footprints behind him, he flopped down on the floor with his arms folded, and grumbled to himself.

Hilary stood with a proud look on her face. 'Serves you right Tyson.' She said, then sauntered from the room, stopping only to throw over her shoulder in a sing-song type of voice. 'Oh, and don't forget to clean up the kitchen!'

Tyson sunk deeper into his arms when the laughter in the room intensified so much even Kai was chuckling lowly...

_Well that backfired..._ He thought, then grined like the idiot he was._ But that only makes tomorrow's revenge seem all the better!_

* * *

For those of you who don't know, an Island in this case is counter that situated in the center of a floor, unattached to anything else (except the floor) in the kitchen.

_JAWS_ is a popular horror movie that involves sharks hunting down and eating the survivors of a water vessel, go check it out!

Well... bad ending, but I wrote this on my holiday out west so you had better love me for it! LOL Damn that was long to write...

Well review and I hope you enjoyed.

Dong-Chun-Mei


	9. Project 8: A Sticky Pickle

Rose: You were on hyper high when you thought this one up, weren't you?

Rina: ...heh heh heh...

Once more I have no spellcheck, and I own nothing but the ides of this stupid story. Plus, if you want to flame, make sure I've got a fire exterminator first m'kays?

Enjoy!

* * *

_8) Attach a string of pickles to the back of her skirt, and see how long it takes for her to notice it_

After yesterday's failed attempt at Tyson's so called ''_revenge''_, he sat at the kitchen table sulking quietly. Staring at the list of revenges he'd been keeping in his pocket for a while now, he half wondered how he was going to pull off this next stunt.

Absentmindedly, he glanced at the jar of dill pickes, string, and crazy glue he had sitting on the coffee table before him. This was going to be damn near impossible to pull off, but if anyone could do it, it was him!

**TYSON GRANGER!**

(Cue music, flashy lights, and thunder!!!!!...or not...)

Anyways...

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in the raven-haired boy's head, and he instantly perked up.

Grinning like the idiot he was, he grabbed the biggest dill pickle he could find in the jar, cut off a piece of string, grapped the big crazy glue, and darted from in room in search of a certain bossy brunette.

He found her down on her hands and knees, in the kitchen, scrubbing up the remaining muffin mix.

This was his chance...

Squirting some crazy glue onto the pickle, Tyson wound the string around it, and tied the string into a bow.

He studied his work for a moment, then decided there wasn't enough glue on the pickle.

So he decided to dumb the rest of the bottom onto it... (Yeah... great idea Mr. Granger...)

Now for the fun part...

Hilary sat back on her haunches, and whiped her brow. The kitchen was finally clean after Tyson's little... _'adventure'_ the night before. Now hopefully it would stay clean...

_Yeah like that's going to happen... _She thought bitterly. But with six teenaged boys currently residing in the do-jo, two of which would likely live in the kicthen if she let them, what could you expect?

Suddenly, something heavy slammed into the girl's back, knocking her face forward into the bucket of dirty water.

Spluttering and coughing, Hilary stumbled back onto her knees, and shook her head. Whatever... no... **WHO**ever... knocked her over was currently hugging her so tightly she could barely breath.

Squirming like a worm about to be stabbed by a hook, the young brunette twisted just enough to get a glance at the person holding her. 'TYSON!!!' She shouted. 'LET ME GO!'

The raven haired boy simply nuzzled his cheek against her nape, liking the softness of her skin.

Hilary felt her face turn tomato red. 'This isn't going to change anything Tyson! I'm still mad at you!'

Silence was her answer.

She crossed her arms. 'I'm serious... so let go!'

'Uh-oh...'

That couldn't be good...

'Uh-oh what?! What did you do now?!'

'Er... well I-'

'Spit it out Tyson!'

'Promise you won't hurt me?'

'Just tell me!'

'IaccedentlygluedustogetherwhenIwastryingtoprankyouwithapicklestringandcrazyglue.'

'Now say it so I can actually understand you...'

He gulped, this wasn't part of his plan. 'I accendently glued us together when I was trying to prank you with a pickle, string, and crazy glue...'

'YOU WHAT?!' she exploded, and tried to yank his arms from around her waist... but they wouldn't budge. _Oh Shit..._

Tyson squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe using the whole bottle of glue wasn't such a good idea after all... 'I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!'

Her eyebrow twitched furiously. 'Do you actually think I want to drag around a dead body?! Especially one weighing as much as you do?!'

He blinked. 'So you're not going to kill me?'

'Not yet.'

Tyson eeped.

Hilary sighed. 'Come on... Stand up.'

He blinked again. 'Why?'

'So we can go get help...'

'Oh... Couldn't you just pry us apart?'

'With what?! The broom?!'

'Actually that could-'

'Don't you dare finish that sentence.'

'Yes ma'am...'

Five minutes, two forks, three sponges, and a broken chair later, (don't ask) Hilary and Tyson had somehow managed to stumble to their feet, and were currently trying to turn around without stepping on each others feet.

'Ouch! Tyson you did it again!'

'Geeze... If you didn't have such big feet this wouldn't be a problem!'

'Don't you dare blame this on my feet Tyson!'

'Watch where you're leaning!'

'I'll lean where ever I want to!'

'But I'm gonna-'

_**BANG**_

'Oww...'

'Tyson...'

'Yeah Hil?'

'Did you just fall in the bucket?'

'... So _that's_ why my ass' soaked...'

'...Idiot...'

'Yeah... but you love me!'

'To my horror...' Hilary clamped her hands over her mouth, but the damage was already done. _Nicing going big mouth! You've been around Daichi too much lately!_

Tyson stared at the back of her head blankly. Then Hilary's words sunk in, and his face turned bright red. 'Y-you're joking... Right Hil?!'

But Before Hilary could answer, Daichi came sauntering into the kitchen, seeking a snack.

The red-headed boy took one look at the duo, and blinked... then blinked again, before finally screaming his head off, and running out of the room.

Both Tyson and Hilary deadpanned. 'Well...' Hilary started.

'That'a Daich for you!' Tyson grinned, the shifted in the pucket. 'Ah Hil?'

'What?'

'Is it possible I could... you know... get outta the bucket. My butt's going numb...'

Hilary sighed, and leaned sideways until they toppled back onto the floor.

'Ah... thank... But how're we gonna get standing up again?'

'The same way we did before...'

'Oh yeah...'

Once again, five minutes, two forks, three sponges, and another broken chair later, (they're going to run out of chairs at this rate) the two found themselves back on their feet again.

'Okay this time left foot then right foot, okay Tyson?'

'Okay!'

'Ready?'

'YEAH!'

'What's wrong?'

'Please tell me that's not what I think it is!'

'Think what is?'

'That thing sticking into my lower back...'

'Oh that...'

'YOU PERVERT!'

'What...?' His face turned crimson when what she was finally talking about sunk in. 'NO! NO! That the pickle! Not... **mini-me**!'

'What the fuck?!'

'I was trying to prank you with a pickle remember?'

'Not that! The other thing!'

'Oh... you mean **mini-me?**'

'TYSON!'

'What?! It's natural for dude's to name that!'

'No it's not!'

'Yes it is!' He snapped back, the shifted the hand that wasn't glued down, and grabbed her breast. 'And you're telling me you haven't named these yet?!'

'TYSON!!!!!! LET GO!'

'But it's squishly!'

'I DON'T CARE YOU PERVERT!'

'You are squishy, so I will call you Squishy, and you will be my Squishy!'

'MY BOSOM ISN'T YOURS!'

'...Bo-bos... What?'

'My boobs Tyson...'

'Oh...'

'Now let go!' She forced all her weight back against him, and sent the both sprawling into a chair.

'Well... this it better than the bucket!'

'TYSON!'

Just then Daichi returned, dragged Mariah behind him. 'SEE?!' He shouted, pointing at the arguing duo in the chair. 'I didn't eat too many bumblebees again!'

Mariah gaped blankly at her two friends, who stared back her. 'Raih...' Hilary started, trying desperately to pry herself from Tyson. 'This isn't what it looks like!'

The pink-haired neko-jin stared at the picture before her. Hilary sitting on Tyson's lap... Tyson with his arms around Hilary... Tyson groping Hilary breast without getting beaten to death... This was exactly what it looked liked!

'I KNEW IT!' Mariah screamed, pointing at the duo like Daichi had. 'YOU'RE DATING! I've got to go tell Mariam!'

'NO WAIT!!!!!!!!' Both Tyson and Hilary yelled as the neko-jin darted from the room, follow quickly by Daichi, qho shouted something about altering the media...

Dang...

This didn't look good...

'Hil...'

'Shut up Tyson... This all happened because of you!'

'But...'

'I don't want to hear it!'

'But my hand's stuck...'

**'WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!'**

* * *

'I seriously didn't know the glue only stuck until it dried!' Tyson tried to explain once they where finally unstuck.

'I don't want to hear it! Having you groap me for eight hours straight is enough! GO AWAY!' With that, she turned and stomped away down the hall.

Tyson, Max, Ray, Mariam, Daichi, Julia, Mariah, and Kenny waited until they were sure she was out of ear short before they burst out laughing. Kai simply leaned against the nearest wall in his usual stance, shaking his head.

Unknown to the angry brunette, there was a large pickle with a bow tied to it stuck to the back of her shirt...

Or so they thought she didn't know...

**'TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.'**

* * *

OMG I hope this makes up for the late update.

It just took so long for inspiration to hit! I'm so sorry!

Well I hope you all enjoy and review! Me + reviews faster updates!

Dong-Chun-Mei


	10. Project 9: Camera and Pocky

Heh heh heh... Insanity is insured with this one... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Once more I don't own beyblade, however I DO own these revenge tacts, and I don't have a spellcheck but did my best with the grammer and spelling, so if you wanna flame let step into my fire-proof suit first m'kays?

(Please keep in mind Tyson has nicknamed Hilary's breast Squishy...)

And remember to enjoy!!

* * *

_9) Follow her around with a camera, clicking pics at random moments._

'Hey Julia...' Tyson asked the two-toned haired teenager one sunny morning.

The girl in question glanced up at him from her scrapbooking, and raised a brow. 'What Tyson?' She was still a little ticked off with him from his comments about her relationship with Kai.

'Can I borrow your camera?'

The girl stared at the digital camera sitting beside her on the sofa. 'If you promise to bring it back exactly as you took it, I guess so...'

She picked it up, and went to hand it to Tyson, only to yank it away when he was about to snatch it. 'HEY!' He complained.

'That'll be twenty bucks first.'

'WHY?!'

Julia waved the camera in his face. 'Do you want it or not?'

The raven haired boy huffed, but forked over the money. He needed that camera for his plot to work. 'Fine, you greedy gold-digger...'

'What can I say...?' She smirked, snatching the money from him before tossing the camera over. 'A girl need to make money somehow!'

* * *

Fifteen minutes, five pictures, and one charger later, Hilary sat next to Tyson on the deck, feeding the ducks in the backyard pond.

'Hey Hil.'

'What Tyson.'

'Smile!'

_CLICK_

_FLASH_

_HILARY SEEING STARS_ (Wait... that's not a sound effect!)

She narrowed her eyed at him. 'What are you-'

_CLICK_

_FLASH_

_BLINDING LIGHT _(Again not a sound effect...)

Hilary rubbed her eyes. 'Tyso-'

_CLICK_

_FLASH_

_BAM_

'HEY! That's not my camera!'

'You should've though about that before you started annoying me again!'

'No... Julia'll kill me for sure this time...'

'Stop sulking Tyson! All I did was put the lense on it!'

'Oh yeah...' He grinned stupidly. 'I knew that...'

'Sure you did...'

* * *

'Hey Hil...' Daichi greeted his female friend as he ploped down next to her later on that afternoon, chomping on a pocky.

'Hi Daichi...' The brunette sighed.

The red-head frown. 'What's up brainbasher? You and Tyson have a fight or somethin'?'

Hilary deadpanned. 'No Dai-'

Daichi lept back to his feet, pocky in hand, and pumped one fist in the air. 'Don't worry! ALL FIANCES FIGHT!'

'FIANCES?!' Hilary bellowed, nearly choaking on the air.

'YOU'RE LOVE WILL CONCER ALL!!!' Daichi exclaimed.

'Hold on a min-'

'LOVE ALWAYS WINS!'

'Daich-'

'BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF YOUTHFUL LOVE!'

'STOP WATCHNG SO MUCH NARUTO! YOU'RE NOT ROCK LEE!'

'YOUTHFUL LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Who tells you these things?!

'Mariah...'

'I should've-'

'LOVE ALL THE WAY BABY!'

'I'M NOT-'

Tyson chose this minute to pop out of a bush, humming the _Mission Impossible_ theme song.

_CLICK _

_FLASH_

_SMASH (_Hey! A rhyme!)

'HILARY!!!!! THAT WAS MY POCKY!'

'I don't care!'

'Oww...'

'Shut up Tyson...' She murmured, the turned on the younger of the two idiots. 'It was a choclate covered bread stick Daichi!'

'NO! MY POCKY!!!'

'I didn't think they were that hard...!'

'They not!'

'NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POCKY-KINS!'

'Pocky-kins?'

_SLAM_

Hilary body slammed Tyson. 'Ow...'

'Serves you right.'

'PPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Get off.'

'No.'

'But you're heavy...'

'I'M WHAT!"

'YOU BROKE POCKY-KINS!'

'SHUT UP DAICHI!' The bickering duo screamed at the over darmatic red-head.

Daichi blinked blankly at his two friends. 'All you had to do was ask...' Then he burst into tears and ran away.

Hilary and Tyson deadpanned.

'Okay...' The brunette's eyebrow twitched.

Tyson yanked out Julia's camera again.

_CLICK_

_FLASH_

_PLOP_

'NO HIL!!!'

Too late, the camera was on a one way ride to the bottom of the lake by now.

'YOU!' He shouted, pointing to the girl who still sat on to of him. 'YOU'RE EVIL!'

A blood vessel popped in her forehead. 'WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

'NO WAY!'

'STUP UP!'

'OKAY!'

'I SAID-' Hilary blinked and stared down at the boy she was currently straddling. 'What? Just like that?'

'Well there's a condition.'

She frowned. 'What?'

Tyson grinned evily, and rolled them over before Hilary could react. 'I want squishy!'

'PERVERT.'

_SMACK_

'SQUISHY!'

'LET GO!'

_BAM_

'SQUISHY SQUISHY SQUISH!!!!!!!!'

'TTTTTTYYYYYYSSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!!!!!'

_THWACK_

'SQUISH! SQUISH! SQUISH! SQUISH!'

'GET YOU HANDS OFF ME!'

He grinned down at the red faced girl beneath him, then slammed his face between her breasts.

'TTTTTTYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Hilary screeched, her face burned so red it rivaled ketchup.

The raven haired boy locked his arms tightly around her, trapping her arms to her sides.

'LET GO!' She cried loudly, kicking out with her feet.

He mumbled something, but the words were lost in her shirt. Never had she hated cleavage so much in her life.

_CLICK_

_FLASH_

What the hell? Where did he get a picture phone?!

'TTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.'

'No Hil! Wait! don't! NO!!!!!!!!!! GRANDPA JUST GOT ME THAT CELL!!!!!'

* * *

OMG! More writers block... it's murder... I'm just glad I got this chapter DONE! A little random, but DONE DONE DONE!

YAY such happiness... ANYWAYS... Everyone at my school seems to have gone camera happy, so I thought I would as well... lol

Dong-Chun-Mei


	11. Project 10: Evil Chihuahua

OMFG! I'm so sorry it took soooooo long to update this story, it's just, school's been so damn busy, and I've had no insipiration... and blah blah blah.. anyway, here it is now... ENJOY! I just want to make it clear that no Chihuahuas or purses were harmed in the making of this chapter... However... one Tysons was.. though i don't think anyone really cares.. lol!

So once more, I do not own beyblade, nor o I have a spell check, but i did my best so if you wanna flame, I'll make sure I'm fully submerged in a pool first...

* * *

_**Place an angry Chihuahua in her purse...**_

Tyson stared at the growling little breast standing before him, and couldn't help but wonder what in the hell he'd been thinking. 

The tiny chihuahua's hair stood up on it's back as the pet store owner scooped it into her arms. 'Are you sure _this_ is the one you want sir?' She asked for the tenth time.

Tyson nodded. 'Yep! I'm sure!' _The meaner the better!_

'Okay...' The owner reluctantly handed the little monster over to the raven-haired boy who grinned evily, and raced from the store.

'HEY! You didn't pay for him!'

* * *

To say Hilary was pissed off would be an understatement. She was fricking FUMING! And if anyone mentioned a certain pig-headed idiot who just happened to be the cause of her anger... Well... let's just say all that would remain of said person would be a few fingers... if they were even THAT lucky. 

In an effort to cool off, and get some time to herself, Hilary decided to enrole in a Tae-Kwan-Doe class Ray and Mariah were teaching at the local community center for extra cash.

So, dressed in the traditional white outfit, which Daichi had mistakenly taken for a bathrobe... (he was currently hanging from the do-jo entrance wearing a diaper) the brunette was off to her first class.

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she stode off down the sidewalk.

Tyson stuck his head out of a bush as she walked by. The little demon in his company growled in protest as he lifted up the bush, and slowly crept down the sidewalk after her.

* * *

_Strange... it feels like someone's following me... _

Hilary glanced over her shoulder.

_Nope... nothing there but a bush..._

She took a few more steps.

_There's that feel again..._

She checks again.

_Just another bush..._

Four more steps.

_Okay... there it is again...One more check won't hurt... _

She turned around.

Still nothing but a bush...

She walks on around the corner.

The chihuahua decided then would be a good time to give Tyson a nice love nip.

'OWWW!!! YOU FUCKING MUTT!'

Hilary's head pops back around the corner.

_I could've sworn that was Tyson's voice..._

The bush quivers...

_Okay... Something's definately up..._

Starting to panic, Tyson tried desperately to tie the little monster up with his jacket.

_Wait a sec..._

Pushing some of the leaves aside, Hilary came face-to-face with Tyson who started at her sheepishly. 'Okay, what're you up to now?'

'Nothing...' He answered innocently, thanking the Lord he's somehow managed to toss the tied-up chihuahua into a dumpster nearby before she saw it.

She stared at him blankly. 'Sure...'

'Wait... How'd you know I was following you?'

She stood up, and pushed her purse's strap up farther on her shoulder. 'Bushes don't just grown out of concrete... Next time you decided to tale someone in a shrub, make sure you're not on the sidewalk okay?'

He simply grinned sheepishly.

* * *

The Tae-Kwan-Doe class was exactly what Hilary needed. She decided this as she and Mariah did some very basic sparing at the end of class. After about fifteen more minutes, Ray called them to a stop. 'That's it for today. There's a yoga class coming in so you'll have to continue next week girls.' 

'Okay!' Mariah called as Hilary whiped her brow. _That was quite the workout..._ The pinkette made her way over to Hilary with a bottle of water. 'You should head to the showers. Some hot water'll help stop your muscles from cramping.'

The brunette nodded, while holding the cold bottle to her temple. She was too tired to talked. Fanning herself, she stumbled towards the changing rooms.

* * *

_Ow... Ow... Ow... Ow... Stupid lil monster!_ After Hilary had left, Tyson abandoned his shrub costume, and spent a good half hour fishing the livid chihauhau out of the dumpter he'd thrown it in during his haste. 

Now, sporting multiple bite marks, and a clawed hiney... Tyson held the tied, and throughily mizzled, mutt out in front of him with a pair of tongs.

He had to hurry, Hilary's class would be ending in less the ten minutes!

Scrambling like a maniac carrying a ticking bomb, he waited until no one was looking then darted into the girls' changing room...

And ran face-first into the wall... Chihauhau and all.

The little dog in question let out a sharp yelp before going still.

Half afraid he's killed the little monster, Tyson cautiously examined the mutt, sighing when he discovered he'd just knocked it out.

Great...

WAIT! This was perfect!

Grinning, Tyson located Hilary's purse hanging on a hook, undied the little chihauhau, and stuffed it into her purse.

Taking shelter in a bathroom stall, his sat down on the toilet and waited.

A few moments later, the girls started coming in.

Let the fun (and peeking) begin...

* * *

Hilary was the last one in the changing room. By the time she'd finished her shower, everyone else was gone, excluding Mariah, who was probably using the staff's personal facilities, and said she'd wait for her so they could walk back to the do-jo together. 

With her bare feet making little splatter noises on the floor, the brunette made her way over to where her clothes were waiting.

Grabbing her towel, she started drying her hair, unaware Tyson was in a cubicle only a few feet away, and had a full view of her rather naked torso.

The boy in question, however, had dozed off on the toilet seat waiting for her to finish in the shower. Only when Hilary started belting out the lyrics to "I'm Walking on Sunshine" did he bolt awake, only to fall backwards into the toilet.

_Blop..._

'Aww man!' Tyson hissed, yanking his now soaked butt from the latriene. 'This sucks... what's she doing!?'

Bravely, but not so intellectually, the raven-haired teen stood on the toilet-bowel, and dared to peek over the top of the stall.

What he saw nearly made him fall back into the toilet, but he caught his footing just in time. He succeeded in make only the slightest clatter...

What am I kidding... He knocked the entire top off the toilet-bowel.

_BAM_

_CLATTER_

_AWKWARD SILENCE_ (...that's _not_ a sound effect!!!! Damn second-rate sound effects stores...!!!)

The noise made Hilary turn with her towel in hand.

Cursing himself, Tyson ducked down so she wouldn't see him, all the while trying to get the image of a naked Hilary out of his head.

'Hello? Anyone there?' She called, holding the towel against her chest.

Poor Tyson was sitting on the toilet seat, wacking his head with his hand.

Naked Hilary...

Naked... Sexy Hilary...

THE DAMN IMAGE WOULDN'T LEAVE HIS BRAIN!

Naked... Sexy Hilary... doing naughty-

DON'T GO THERE!

He banged his head against the stall door.

_BAM_

Damn Images...

_BAM_

Won't go...

_BAM_

Away!

_BAM_

(insert image of naked Hilary doing naughty things to Tyson)

**'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**

'Tyson?!' During his little image spree, Hilary had made her way cautiously over to the stall. She was now standing right in front of it.

_BAM_

The latch gave way, and the door opened, revealing Hilary in all her glory, with her towel dangling from her grasp between her breats.

The two started at each other blankly in shock for a moment, their faces growing redder by the second.

Then...

**'EEEEK! TYSON!'**

_SMACK_

(Insert a red hand print on Tyson's face)

Flustered, Tyson yanked the stall down shut again, and re-locked it.

Sighing, he slid down the door, and sat with his back against it.

Hilary stood panting for a moment, then did the same of the opposite side.

Awkward silence anyone?

'What the hell are you doing in here?!' Hilary finally exploded, turning slighty to face the door.

'Ah...' Great... Now what?!

'How did you even get in here?!'

'Er...' He couldn't tell her the truth!

'Tyson?'

'Well...' Come on Tyson Granger... THINK OF SOMETHING!

'ANSWER ME!'

'I WANTED TO SEE YOU CUTE ASS NAKED!' Yeah... that's sooooo much better than the truth...

He clamped his hands over his mouth. Nice going Tyson...

Hilary face boiled red. She was so shocked, she forgot to yell at him for being a pervert.

Poking her fingers together, she tired to put enough words together to make a logical sentence, but only succeeded in making her face even redder. 'W..w-well... y-you have...' She swallowed hard, her face blazing scarlet. 'A c-cute butt... too.'

Tyson felt his eyes widen, and his face rival a tomato...

Wait a minute...

She looked at his butt?

'You looked at my ass?!'

(Insert defensive, annoyed, slightly angered Hilary)

'What if I did?!'

'Well I...' He whipped around to stare at the door. Maybe if he looked hard enough he'd see through it. 'You seriously looked at my butt?'

'YES! Happy?!' She shouted, the stood up. 'I'm going to get dressed now Tyson. STAY IN THERE! If I even catch even one strand of hair sticking over of the stall, I'll castrate you!'

Tyson eeped, and sunk onto the toilet bowl, suddenly having second thoughts about his latest prank. Oh dang... If that monsterous little Chihauhau he stuffed in her bad attacks her, she'd kill him for sure! He was dead man walker... er... sitting right now! Oh fuck... What to do? What to do?

What should he do?!

He wanted to keep living! There was so may great foods he hadn't tried yet... So many beybladers he hadn't bested yet!

He hear the zipper on her bag open, and flinched, expecting to hear a growl followed by Hilary yelling bloody murder.

Nothing came...

Just silence...

Then suddenly...

'Awww! Hey there little guy! How'd you get in there? Oh! What a little cutie! Yes you! You're such a little cutie! Yes you are! Yes you are! You're **such** a little cutie! Aww...'

Tyson nearly fell off the toilet seat. There's no way... Was she... cooing at that monterious chihauhau? It hadn't attacked her?!

No, there had to be some mistake!

Leaping to his feet, Tyson burst through the shall door without thinking, only to find Hilary wrapped in her towel with the chihauhau cradled in her arms, and licking her cheek.

His jaw nearly dropped to ground.

No... Damn... Way... It liked her?!

IT **LIKED** HER?!

THE DAMN THING _ACTUALLY_ **LIKED **HER?!

Well... He didn't see that coming... However, he SHOULD'VE seem Hilary's reaction coming...

'TYSON! YOU PEVERT!'

'NO HIL! WAIT! I DIDN'T-'

_BAM_

_CRASH _

SMASH 

_BANG_

_SLAM_

'Ow...'

'Serves you right you pervert...'

'Arf! Arf!'

Great... Now it's agreeing with her too...

* * *

Okay so who saw that one coming?! XD Damn.. this went in the exact opposite direction I wanted it to... oh well... I like how it turned out, and hopefully you will too! 

Dong-Chun-Mei


	12. Project 11: BEEP!

I AM ALIVE! AND I UPDATED!! -SHOT-

Anyways... you know the drill...

Just Enjoy!

* * *

_**Wear a whistle around your neck. Blow it directly in her ears if she says the words "it" or "Something"...**_

Hilary looked around nervously before finally stepping into the kitchen where Ray was preparing breakfast. 'What's up Hilary?' He asked upon spotting the brunette.

Said girl nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke to her. 'Who? What? Where?! Oh... Hi Ray... It's just you...'

The neko-jin frowned, sitting down beside her as he did. 'You're unusally jumpy this morning... Is anything wrong?'

Hilary slumped down in a chair at the table, and blew a stray piece of hair off her temple. 'Tyson.' She replied. 'It's been two weeks since his last... _attempt_ at driving me insane. I can't help by feel like he's going to try something any moment now...'

Ray patted his friend's shoulder with one oven mitted hand, just as the cause of Hilary's misery came bounding into the room. A silver whistle gleamed in the sunlight from around his neck.

The brunette blanched as Tyson took a seat beside her. She eyed him nervously as he grabbed the milk, and pore some into his glass. 'Morning Hil. Morning Ray!'

'Hey Tyson...' Ray grinned, flipping some of the pancakes he was currently cooking. 'You're up early.'

'Amazingly...' Hilary added.

Tyson simply returned Ray's grin. 'HUNGRY!' he exclaimed, as if that explained everything.

'Is food all you think of?!' Hilary muttered.

'YEP!' Tyson yelled his answer right in her ear, scaring the living day-lights out of her and Ray.

Hilary's eyebrow twitched. 'That's it I-'

**BEEP!**

The sudden noise startled Hilary more than Tyson's scream every had. Completely shocked, the brunette toppled off her chair, and landed on the floor with a loud bang.

**'TTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!'**

'Yeah Hil?' He asked innocently with the whistle still in his mouth. Ray was too startled to even react.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'

'Waiting for breakfast.' He answered as if it was the most obivious thing in the world.

An awkward silence filled the kitchen, until Ray finally sat breakfast on the table, and headed into the hallway. 'I'm going to go get the others.' He announced, pausing in the doorway. 'I'll be back soon... Try not to kill each other while I'm gone...'

The two simply glared at each other, then went back to eating in silence until...

'Hey Hil...'

'What is it-?'

**BEEP!**

She stared at him blankly. 'That's what you wanted?!'

He grinned like an idiot. 'Yep!'

Her eyebrow twitched. 'That's it?!'

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

BEEP!

**BEEP!**

_BAM!_

'Hilary!' Tyson whinned, clutching his hair. 'That was my head!'

'I know stupid!' She yelled, gathering up her food. 'It's too early in the morning for this! I'm going to watch TV!!'

**...**

**...**

**... **

**...Beep?**

_CLONK!_

'Ow... Hilary!'

* * *

After a few hours of mind numbing Soap Operas, and seven bowels of Lucky Charms later, Hilary was finally starting to feel better, and not as annoyed or paranoid as she did before. For once, Tyon has used his brain and not bothered her while she was trying to mellow out a little. Maybe some time away from the entire do-jo was what she needed.

Seriously considering the idea, she gathered up her empty bowel, and headed out of the living room.

The hallway and kitchen were surprisingly empty. She discovered this as she dumped her dirty dishes into the sink, and headed out to the backyard to see if the others were training.

Hilary stepped out onto the back deck, shivering sightly in the cool Fall air. Maybe stepping out in her baby doll pjs wasn't the best idea...

The sight of the sun setting drew Hilary's mind away from the weather, it looked so beautiful!

Stepping off the deck, she forgot about looking for the others and headed towards the koi pond in the back yard so she could get a better look at the sunset. The gravel crunched under her bare feet, making her toes even colder.

Suddenly, the garbage can moved behind her... singing its own theme music?! (SINGING GARBAGE YAY! -SHOT-)

Seriously annoyed and getting more ticked by the moment, Hilary turned, kicking the garbage can onto its side.

'GIVE IT UP TY- Wah?! RAY?!' Hilary blinked as the dark haired neko-jin motioned frantically for her to be quite.

Kneeling down, Hilary poked at Ray's nose. 'What are you doing?!' She whispered. 'I thought you were Tyson again!'

'I'm hiding...' He muttered back, golden eyes glancing around them.

Hilary deadpanned. 'In the garbage can? with theme music?'

'I'm a ninja?'

Harly rolls her eyes. 'Why not hide inside?'

'Mariah's patrolling the house...'

The brunette sighed. That explained so much... 'What did you do this time?'

'... I stole her popcorn.' He muttered.

Hilary winced, feeling slightly sorry for the neko-jin in the bin. 'She's PSMing bad this week.'

'My sore butt is very aware of that...'

Hilary stood, stretching out her back as she did. 'My heart goes out to you Ray.'

'Wait! You're not going to leave me here are you?!' He cried.

'You got yourself into this mess Ray...'

'But she's a monster when she PMSes!' He exclimed, wiggling back and forth in the garbage can. 'Gak! I'm stuck! HELP!!'

'Should've thought of that before you picked this hiding spot...' Hilary smirked. She patted the top of the garbage can before walking away, leaving Ray shouting for her to come back.

* * *

Harly breathed in the fresh air as she stood on a rock by the koi pond. Yes, some time away from the do-jo was exactly what she needed. This was lovely, no boys... no annoying pranks, and no Tyson...

'It's so pretty..."

No Tys-

**BEEP!**

"Ahh!"

_TRIP_ (wait! that ain't a sound effect!!)

_FALL_ (NEITHER IS THAT!!)

_SPLASH_

Spoke too soon it seems...

_**'TTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"**_

"No! Hilary! Wait I didn't mean for you to fall in! Don-"

_BAM_

_BONK_

_SMASH_

_BOOM_

_SQUEEK_ ((...wait squeek? THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT! WHO'S DIRECTING THIS CHAPTER?! -shot-))

"Hilary - Beep- I think I -Beep- swallow the- Beep- whistle..."

* * *

Such a long wait for an update... and I splew out this short piece of shit?! I'm so sorry everyone but I'm lacking ideas D

I still hope someone enjoys it though!

Dong-Chun-Mei


	13. Project 12: SLURP!

OMG! I Update after three years...! How impulsive is that? D:

I'm just getting back into the swing of things, so this update probably isn't very good XD Bare with me...

* * *

**Lick her ankles during the night...**

A girls' night! That was exactly what she needed, and when she told Grandpa about Tyson's tricks, it was exactly what he gave her.

A night with the girls.

A night with no boys.

Best of all... _Drumroll_

A NIGHT WITH NO TYSON! (Cue balloons, streamers and banners)

...

...

...

I SAID CUE THE DAMNED BANNERS!

_Crickets_

Where's the good help when you need it?

ANYWAY

Grandpa sprang for the guys to spend a rockin' night with a few of his homies in the most awesomest place of awesomeville.

...The Old Folks' Home three blocks from the Dojo.

What? Not all old dudes can be as fly as Grandpa Granger.

So Harly settled down with Mariah, Mariam, Emily, Matilda and Julia for the much needed estrogen boost. Hair, nails, make-up it was all planned and the give were having a grand old time.

That was until Julia stole Emily's glasses and did a rather unflattering impression of the American genius...

What happened after that was pure chaos.

...Let's just say Matilda's tampons will never be the same.

EVER

So, in disdain that her girl's night hadn't gone according to plan, Harly decided to retire early for the night and allow the others to fight out the issue amongst themselves.

It was a rather chilly summer night which found the brunette over several layers of blankets. Now not many knew this about Hilary, but she was quite the mover when she slept.

Which gave a certain dragoon welding prankster the perfect opportunity.

With the Mission Impossible theme song blaring in his headphones- (Yes! He finally figured out humming his own theme music was a DEAD GIVE A WAY! See? What have I been telling you Tyson?)

"Hey, I learned, didn't I?"

After eleven failed revenge plots.

"Do you want me to get on with this or not?"

... Why are you dressed like a rabbit anyway?

"They're stealthy! They blend into their surrounds well!"

Yeah, if their surroundings is white fluff...

"Just get back to the story!"

Hey, I'm the author here! I call the sho-!

"NOW!"

Fine, fine... Ruin my fun why don't you... - he slowly crawled into the dojo where Hilary was currently snoring like a fog horn.

Wait a minute.

Tyson, what's with the fog horn?

"...I just wanted an accurate representation of her snoring..."

You've been looking in the dictionary for big words again, haven't you?

"...Maybe..."

See what I have to work with?

Now as I was SAYING: Our hero slowly made his way across the floor, crawling on his stomach in the quietest way he could manage. He didn't need anything for this mission, just a whole lot of luck that the stupid little monster Chihuahua was far away.

He quickly got into position and waited for the right opportunity to strike.

Hilary did most of the work herself. The girl rolled and muttered in her sleep. It was only a matter of time before she yanked that blanket right up over her head and her feet stuck out the bottom.

There it was!

Waising no time, Tyson lunged and grabbed Hilary's foot.

The girl screamed, waking up almost instantly, but it was too late.

Tyson opened his mouth and licked right from her ankle, right up to her knee.

"!"

The two struggled, Tyson's tongue lathering every inch of Hilary's foot, leg, and ankle before she managed to kick him off.

If there was one thing he'd learned from experience, it was not to stick around for Hilary's afterbeating.

As quick as a bunny –no pun intended- he got to his feet and bolted.

Making it about three feet before the damned Chihauhau came to his beloved mistresses aid and latched onto Tyson's bunny tail.

"NO! THIS THING COST ME 50 BUCKS! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"TYSON! That's my dog!"

"HILARY! That's my butt!"

...Aren't you supposed to be tied to a bed pan at the nursing home anyway, Tyson?

"Bed pans fit inside bunny suits!"

...

...

... You still have the bed pan tied to you ass?

"TTTTTTYYYYYYSSSSSOOONNNN!"

* * *

OTL I apologize for the long long LONNNG wait and this not being very good ;A;

I haven't written in YEARS, but I want to finish all these stories I started like I promised I would.

DCM


	14. Project 13: MY VIRGINITY!

So I've been reading over a few of my stories lately. Nostalgia has made me want to write some fan fiction. My style had changed a lot, but I hope it's still to your liking.

((Maybe I can get back some of those old watchers? D: ))

* * *

**_13) Wait till you're in a busy crowd then yell loudly "NO HILARY! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY VIRGINITY!"_**

She was STILL angry. He could tell by the way she kept huffing every time he tried to talk to her…

…Or when he came close to her…

...Or when he walked into the same room…

…Or if anyone mentioned his name…

DAMMIT Okay! She was just freaking pissed off at him even though the 'licking incident' had been almost a week ago. He'd know Hilary was capable of holding a grudge, but this was getting ridiculous!

…

….

"Hilary, You're Chihuahua's giving me the evil eye…"

"Hmph!"

"Come on Hil! How long are you gonna ignore me?"

"Until you take that stupid bed ban off your butt!"

Wait, that's STILL THERE?

"…Eh heh… I kinda forgot about it actually…"

Haven't you changed your pants or showered since then, Tyson?

"…Well Yeah, but these are my faourite- WAIT! I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOUUU!"

Yes you do! I'm the author!

"No I don't!"

YES YOU DOO!

"Tyson! Stop fighting with the author!"

"…Yes Ma'am…"

"That's it! I have to get out of here for a while. I'm going shopping…!"

"HOLD ON HILARY! I'M COMING WITH YOUUUU! (Project thirteen! Here I come!)" Luckily, he always kept his list of brilliant ideas in his back pocket.

Tyson that might not be such a good idea-

…..You know what? Nevermind! Have fun! I'm just going to sit back and watch you make an idiot of yourself again.

….

…

….And I'm speaking to myself again….

* * *

Hilary sighed softly, and slung her purse up onto her shoulder. Her evil Chihuahua popped its head out of the top, eyeing Tyson as he follow the two down the street to the corner store. Even if she hadn't said anything to Tyson coming, he knew to keep at good ten feet of distance between them when Hilary was mad.

"Stupid Dog…"

"I heard that Tyson."

The blader stopped dead in his tracks, face turning white. Oh no! She was turning around! He was dead! She was going to clobber him to death, and cement him into the ground so no one would ever find his body! He just knew it! He-

"Tyson, did you remember to bring the shopping list?"

He blinked, a little surprised that she'd hadn't blown up in his face again. "Uh… Yeah…" He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out the list. With a sheepish grin, he placed the folded up paper into her outstretched hand. "See? I'm a help."

"You'd be more of a help if you stayed away from me!"

"Come on Hil, you know you love me!"

To this day, Hilary refuses to admit that her response to that question was a blush. It was just really, REALLY hot outside that day and she was getting heat stroke-

Hilary, it's the middle of the winter…

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE STAYING OUT OF THIS!"

…Fine…Fine…

…Women…

"What have I been trying to tell ya, Man?"

Yeah Tyson… Don't rub it in…

* * *

The market was surprisingly full that day. Who knew a sale on meatloaf would bring out so many people? Hilary was right at home while shopping. She was the Queen of Bargain Bins, able to wrestle with the most experienced customers for the last can of vegetable soup. She made Tyson carry the basket, which was quickly filled to the brim.

While Hilary was engaged in a rather heated tug-of-war over a box of eggs, Tyson took the opportunity to double-check his revenge list. He reached into his back pocket, tugging it triumphantly from his pocket. "Ha-ha! Two dozen eggs, One carton of Milk, three cans of soup, cheese, and salad is my next great scheme! Wait what?" He almost dropped the basket of groceries in shock.

This wasn't his revenge list! This was Hilary's grocery list! But…

But…

He'd already given her the list…

Yet here it was in his hand…

That meant…

He'd handed Hilary his revenge list by mistake.

His face paled.

The Chihuahua cackled triumphantly.

((Wait what? Chihuahua's don't cackle? Who put that in the script-!))

Hilary found Tyson about ten minutes later, sitting on a law swing and looking like the world was about to come to an end. "Jeeze, what happened to you?" She emptied her arm load of groceries into the basket, not waiting for Tyson to respond. "Well! I think that's everything." Slowly, she pulled the list out of her pocket. "Let me just double check to make sure we got everything…"

Tyson's eyes widened like a crazy person. He sprang to his feet. "NO HILARY!"

-Insert American style football tackle here-

Eggs went flying everywhere.

A can of spam hit old Mrs. Jutter in the head.

"TYSON! What the hell?"

He looked down at the girl who was currently sprawled beneath him, the list having gone flying along with their groceries. "Uh… I-I…" He looked around frantically, trying to come up with an excuse for having just tackled the girl to the ground. Everyone in the store was looking at them.

Slowly, he calmed down, the gears in his mind beginning to actually work for once in his life. He looked down at her seriously.

Hilary stared right back up at him him, stunned and a little confused. "Tyson…?"

"….Hilary…."

"W-what is it?"

"No Hilary, you can't…"

"I can't what?"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE MY VIRGINITY!"

The entire store went so silent; you could hear Hilary's Chihuahua humping her wallet.

((Money is the ultimate love, after all))

Slowly, Hilary's face went from a stunned pale to a steady redness. Embarrassment and anger quickly overcame the young girl. "TTTYSSOON YOU IDIOTTT!"

_BAM_

_BANG_

_BASH_

((Wait, who handed her the frozen ham?))

_THUNK_

* * *

XD I actually had fun writing this one! LOL Catch you all next time.

DCM


End file.
